


*Purple Rain*

by MeowFangirl, SlashShips



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Ben esta en negación, Gwilym es metiche pero igual lo amo, Joe siendo Joe, M/M, Multi, Rami entrando en caracter, darling - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowFangirl/pseuds/MeowFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/SlashShips
Summary: Joe quiere confesar sus sentimientos a Ben pero él no lo toma en serio hasta que una noche unas copas de más cambian toda la ecuación.





	1. ¿Huir o luchar?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Purple Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413211) by [MeowFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowFangirl/pseuds/MeowFangirl), [SlashShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/SlashShips). 



> Si los shippeas unete al grupo pero antes responde las preguntas ;)  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/hardzello/

La canción ha estado pegada en su mente desde “Undrafted” y representaba su actual estado romántico,lo cual suena algo patético pero para Joe el amor requiere cierta cantidad de estupidez y osadía, que bueno que él tuviera de ambos a montones así que cuando ese par de ojos vivaces y una tímida sonrisa se cruzaron en su camino en medio del escenario del Live-Aid él cayó irremediablemente sin dudas y quizás , quizás una pequeña pero ruidosa voz le gritaba en la parte más remota de su conciencia“Joseph Mazzello ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Es tu co-protagonista!”. En su defensa,”Cómo evitar enamorarte de alguien como Ben fucking Hardy?”.

¡Por Dios, era un como sueño hecho realidad! Y una pesadilla cuando quería,uno gracioso para alguien como Joe.Quién disfrutaba cada vez que jugaban ese pequeño juego entre ellos de _Te estoy provocando con tu amigo que tambien es mi amigo y definitivamente ganaré_.

Y claro,Gwil ha interpretado bien su papel de manzana de la discordia para ambos,equitativamente ,bueno tal vez algunas veces más con él.Especialmente desde que el más alto se dio cuenta de su _no_ obvia atracción hacia Ben y decidió que era su _deber_ de amigo y compañero de banda de _Drama Queen_ era ayudarlo con su flechazo.

 

Todo iba muy bien,excepto por el hecho que Ben seguía sin darse cuenta que Joe lo quería, realmente lo hacía ,no como amigo quien juega de vez en cuando a ser amantes o darse celos entre ellos entre descansos.

 

-Simplemente … No lo entiende- Le dijo a Rami más frustrado que nunca.-Quiero decir,puedo entender si el no me ve de esa manera pero, cada vez que intento hablar con él ,de una forma seria,sólo se ríe de mí.¿Puedes creerlo?¿Reírse de mí?-Malek tuvo que utilizar todo su talento actoral para no reírse de su viejo amigo incluso cuando el otro estaba haciendo unas expresiones hilarantes.

-umm.¿Estás seguro que has intentado decírselo seriamente?-Respondió tratando de pensar en algo para ayudar a su amigo.

 

-Está en negación- Comentó Allen caminando con una taza de té ante los ojos perplejos de los chicos.

-¿Qué? Es hora del té y has sido tan ruidoso que no me sorprendería si todo el personal ya se enteró-.

-¿Qué?-Sólo alcanzó a balbucear ante el momento bizarro.

-Allen tiene un buen punto,es sala común después de todo,lo siento chicos.-Comentó Lucy mientras se acercaba a Rami.

-¿Qué cuentan chicos?-Apareció Gwil con una gran sonrisa al lado de Benny quien tenía unos ojos de ensueño en los que él no quería ni podía evitar caer en ellos profundamente…

-Nada,quiero decir.¡Hora del té!¿Quién quiere una taza de Earl Grey CALIENTE?- dijo él de ojos acaramelados provocando la risa de Ben reconociendo la imitación del capitán Picard.

 

-Eso estuvo cerca, entonces ¿Qué?¿Se lo vas a decir?¿O tienes miedo?-

-Claro que lo haré, no tengo miedo , lo haré tanto como que mi nombre es Joseph Mazzello-.

-Ese es mi hermano-Le contestó palmeando su espalda.

 

Y así es como juró por su nombre y el orgullo familiar a su osadía,a su es _pan comido_ , más fácil que conducir su auto. “Sólo tengo que caminar de frente e invitarlo a salir. Nada más, fácil, simple … O tal vez no tan fácil … Ok, quizás ¿Puedo encontrar otro nombre genial?¡No! Rami va ser un dolor en el trasero si no lo hago. Yo puedo, Vamos!”

 

-Hey mate ¿Que hacés?-preguntó Benny suavemente,con su característica profunda voz.”Cómo siquiera logra la aguda voz de Roger?-

 

-Entonces …¿Joe?-

-¡Ah!¡Hey!-

-¡Hey!Precisamente¿Qué pasa contigo hoy?-Bromeo el rubio.

 

-Nada … Es sólo que … yo … tú- Balbuceó tratando de formar una frase coherente pero su cerebro estaba congelado … así que sus manos hicieron todo el trabajo señalando a ambos.

-¿Qué?No te entiendo- Y eso fue todo el impulso que necesitaba,esa frase,estaba tan harto de ella¡Maldita sea!

-¿TE GUSTARÍA SALIR CONMIGO?-soltó rezando que su voz no haya sido tan fuerte como sonó en sus oídos.

-Ok.-

Y eso fue _todo_ y _nada_ al mismo tiempo “OK” ¿Era en serio? y ¿Qué hay de la emoción?Joe estaba listo para todos los escenarios y ¡Si! algunos de ellos incluían una escena de rechazo y claro también había otra de un apasionado beso.Vio todos los escenarios en ninguno de ellos Ben aceptaba con una vacía y plana voz.

Era como si la cita  no fuera nada. “¿Lo era?”

 

-Entonces. Cuando … - Joe no pudo finalizar porque el director los llamó para la siguiente escena y Ben sólo hizo un gesto con sus hombros y junto sus labios como si fuera un pato mientras caminaba hacia el escenario.

 

“Ok …”

 

…

 

¡NO! ¡No estaba para nada bien! pero tenía que enfocarse en el trabajo…

 

-Joe,vamos a tomar algunas cervezas¿Te apuntas?-Le preguntó el más alto con ojos sonrientes.

-Talvez ya tiene otros planes.-Comentó Rami.

-¿En serio?Qué mal- Apareció Ben de repente detrás del americano.

-¡Sí hombre!¡Vamos!¿Que puede ser más importante que salir con nosotros?-Gwilym insistió.-

-Nah, nada … supongo.-Joe respondió esperando la mirada juzgadora de su viejo amigo y también algo del rubio quien no parecía notar la frustración del mayor.

 

Joe es un ser encantador y comprensivo quien se consideraba a sí mismo como un buen bebedor¡Claro que sí!¡Él era el alma de la fiesta! Pero quizás, tan sólo quizás mezclar vodka con tequila no fue la mejor idea para su cuerpo.

A la quinta ronda estaba mareado y todo se veía tan borroso.

 

-Hey,tómatelo con calma- le dijo Ben cuando su compañero de reparto empezaba a tropezar en su lugar.

-Tú, ¡TÚ NO PUEDES DEcirME NADA!¡MAMÁ!-Respondió Joe haciendo pucheros con su cara sonrojada.

-Estás borracho-

-¿QUIÉN dice?

 

El menor sólo se río ,nunca había visto a Joe en ese estado y estaba preocupado y que Rami y Lucy los ignoraron por andar coqueteando no ayudaba mucho y claro Gwilym tuvo que irse temprano por su novia. _¡Que buen amigo!_ Esa salida fue su idea.”Ok,todo va salir bien,ok …”.

 

-¡Barman!¡Otro!-

-No, está bien, ya no …- Y Hardy fue interrumpido por un muy alterado Joe -¿ESTA BIEN?¡NO,NO ESTA BIEN NOOO.DEJA DE REPETIRLO!-

-Hey,cálmate-dijo el otro suavemente acercándose a él,la situación se estaba saliendo de control y la gente comenzaba a prestarles atención y por si fuera poco no había señal de Rami y Lucy.

 

“Maldita sea”

 

-¡Oh,Benny,Benny, Benny, Benny- Mazzello tarareaba en su oreja acomodando todo su cuerpo en el de él.

-Estás muy borracho ¿eh?-Sonrió sosteniendo a su amigo y descansando su mano derecha en su espalda.

-Vamos, te tengo que llevar a tu departamento-

-¿ummm? Llevame a donde quieras cariño- contestó con voz dulzona provocando la risa de Ben.

 

El camino al  departamento de Joe fue corto y _¿entretenido?_ Ben tenía que reconocer que un muy confiado Joe era hilarante incluso cuando este trataba alcanzar su rostro con su mano repetidas veces mientras manejaba -¡Joe. Estoy manejando! estás loco- le decía continuamente.

\- Somebody, somebody to love, canta conmigo Benny!!SOMEBODYYYY!!! -

\- to love.. .- apenas salió como susurro para sí mismo que para el otro.

 

-ME GUSTAS-

-tú también me gustas amigo, ahora tenemos que ir-

-¡No!¡No lo entiendes!¡REALMENTE ME GUSTAS!NO COMO UN AMIGO!-

 

Ben trataba de procesar lo que había escuchado pero Joe mirándolo seriamente,todo lo serio que puedes estando borracho,esa expresión no ayudaba para nada,las mejillas de Ben enrojecieron súbitamente al terminar de el _proceso_ y su cuerpo le dijo,le gritó que ese era el momento perfecto para ¡HUIR! Sin embargo su cerebro estaba congelado casi como si no pudiera creer la situación mientras su corazón palpitaba fuerte que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba salir de su cuerpo.

 

_Huir o Luchar_

 

-¡DI ALGO!- se desespero Joe por el incesante silencio y la expresión desencajada de su compañero.

-Creo … que tengo que irme …- pestañeo y se liberó de la cercanía entre ellos.

-¡No!¡Benny!¡NO!¡No te vayas! Por favor Yo-yo …- jaló su brazo logrando que Ben girara hacia él - Yo-yo entiendo si tu no me ves de esa manera es sólo que … no te vayas- dijo tratando de no sollozar como lo estaba haciendo.

  


_Huir o Luchar_

  


“DEMONIOS” su cabeza dolía como los mil demonios y su boca estaba más seca que nunca y claro su estómago era un desastre _¿Qué pasaba por su mente ayer para tomar tanto?_ “Ben” _Oh,sí_ recordaba perfectamente al rubio,quien básicamente había robado su atención desde que se conocieron,paralizado por su confesión, _¿su confesión?_ Lo había hecho¿realmente? Pero no importaba lo mucho que tratara simplemente no podía recordar bien qué sucede después de tomar tanto,su mente estaba decidida a no recordar.

 

-Hey-Y fue casi como si Hardy estuviera sonrojado.¿Lo estaba? “¿Qué pasó ayer?”El pelirrojo tenía que preguntarle pero sus ojos brillaban tanto que se quedó perdido en ellos y el otro no hizo mucho para hacer más conversación,tan cómodo con el apacible silencio.

 

-¡Chicos!-Gwilym quebró el momento saludandolos y a ellos no les quedó otra que devolverles el saludo.

 

-¿Quieres ir por unas cervezas en la noche?- preguntó Ben tratando de sonar relajado incluso cuando se sentía sobrepasado.

-Sólo cervezas.No permitas que me acerque al vodka o al tequila,disparame sería menos doloroso-

-Sí, puedes apostar que te mantendré alejado de ellas- Sonrío y _¡Por Dios!_ Joe quería besarlo ahí mismo frente a todo el reparto.¿Sería tan malo? Tal vez sus compañeros de reparto crean que es sólo una broma, que simplemente estaba provocando a Ben como siempre entonces sería un poco sospechoso que el beso dure tanto …

Claro, que no lo hizo, no era tan exhibicionista si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo tenía tanto miedo como emoción con la idea de salir con Ben,los dos solos.

 

-¿Cuál es la emergencia Joey?-preguntó Rami tan pronto como contestó la llamada entrante de su viejo amigo,fue tan extraño viniendo de él,quién usualmente sólo le escribe o envía mensajes de voz.”Esta debe ser una emergencia”.

-¡Rami! necesito ayuda¿Jeans azules o negros?-

-¿Qué?¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Es que … tengo una cita, bueno no sé si es realmente una cita,pero parece que lo es, quiero creer que lo es.¿Qué debería vestir?Tal vez es sólo una cita de _amigos_ …-

 

-Hey, cálmate ¿Vas a salir con Ben?¿Es lo que tratas de decirme?-

-¡Si! Sabía que me entenderías,ahora ¿Cuál crees que es mejor : Negro o azul?-

-¿De qué color es tu camiseta?-

-Estoy entre una roja o celeste.¡No lo sé!¡Soy un desastre con estas cosas!-

-¡No te aloques! Sólo usa la roja con jeans negros y por favor ya dile que mueres por él.La tensión sexual entre ustedes está matándonos en el set de grabación,querido-

 

-¡¿Qué?!Nosotros no tenemos tensión sexual … como sea estás muy Freddie ahora mismo,me tengo que ir _querido_ -

-Si,nos vemos _querido_ -.

 

No supo cuando las cosas comenzaron a ir tan mal. En un momento ellos la estaban pasando en grande o al menos es lo que pensaba hasta que su compañero de reparto se aloco y decidió irse del lugar dejando en shock a Joe quien sin soportar la idea de que la noche acabe de esa forma así que fue detrás de él.

 

-¡Ben!¿Qué está pasando?¿Por qué?-trató de alcanzarlo pero el otro estaba dos pasos delante de él

-¿Por qué? Para el juego ¡Estoy cansado de esto!-

-¿Qué juego? No lo entiendo- Dijo genuinamente confundido y preocupado al ver a Ben actuar erráticamente.

 

Después de dos cuadras el rubio finalmente lo encaró acercándose a él y algo en el cerebro de Joe hizo cortocircuito por el aire pesado entre ellos e incluso en ese momento no pudo evitar fijarse en los labios del otro y Ben lo podía sentir y su cuerpo quería caer por esos ojos hambrientos,tanto que dolía pero aún seguía molesto por el coqueteo de Joe con una chica desconocida en el bar en su _cita_. “¿Qué clase de cabrón hacía eso?” así que cambio su mirada a la pared.

 

-Yo-yo Ben, yo … quiero decirte que me gustas.¡Sí! ME GUSTAS. uff no fue tan difícil ¿verdad?- el pelirrojo se sintio tan orgulloso de sí mismo y aliviado de que nada fuera de lo normal pasará. tú sabes cosas como un terremoto o rayos y centellas,tal vez un Apocalipsis.

 

-¡Vaya forma de demostrarlo!-Ben comentó frunciendo el ceño y antes esto Joe sólo pestañeo y preguntó con una de sus divertidas expresiones a las que incluso en esta situación Ben no pudo evitar encontrarla graciosa.

 

-Si vas a decir que te gusto cada vez que haces una mierda,esto no va durar mucho-

-¿Cada vez?¿Qué quieres decir?¿Acaso esta no es la primera vez que me confieso contigo? Al menos en voz alta…-

-No-

-¿En serio?-

-¿No recuerdas que paso ayer?¿Lo has olvidado?-

-Olvidalo-

-¿Qué? ¡No puedo hacerlo!-

-Ya lo hiciste-

-Benny,por favor yo-yo...-

 

_Lucha_

 

Y las palabras quedaron estancadas en su boca ya invadida por la lengua del otro y quizás su memoria estaba lo suficientemente arruinada para olvidar lo que pasó esa noche pero su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente activa para recordar el sabor de la boca de Ben y los sonidos que salían de ella cuando se besaban de esa forma,como esta vez,justo ahí mismo sin preocuparles la presencia de otros que no fueran ellos mismo,sin dudas o ataduras.

 

_Vuela._


	2. Crazy little thing called love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe siempre trataba a todos con una alegría y calidez que pensar que sus coqueteos eran reales hasta esa noche era complicado“¿Cómo tomarlo en serio si después jugueteaba con Gwilym o Rami?¿Cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo?”.  
> Le sacaba de sus casillas que Joe sea así y era tan desesperante porque por esa misma razón se sentía atraído a él, alguién que brillaba tanto que era inevitable que los demás también orbiten a su alrededor compitiendo por su atención,sino salían en grupo era casi imposible que el rubio pueda interactuar con él “Por que tiene que ser tan ….”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tambien tengo cuenta de Wattpad por si quieren comentar cada parrafo XPP https://www.wattpad.com/688466555-purple-rain-crazy-little-thing-called-love
> 
> Si shippeas Hardzello unete : https://www.facebook.com/groups/hardzello  
> https://www.facebook.com/hardzello  
> https://www.instagram.com/hardzello_mazzardy/

_ This thing called love, I just can't handle it _

_ This thing called love, I must get round to it _

_ Eso llamado amor,no lo puedo manejar  _

_ Eso llamado amor,lo conseguiré con el tiempo  _

 

Debe estar loco,  _ deben estar locos _ , si, lo están y no es que les preocupe demasiado aparentar lo contrario si no fuera por el alto sentido de responsabilidad que ambos tenían se quedarían todo el día entre sábanas y es que desde esa noche “esa noche…” Joe y Ben simplemente no podían,ni querían quitarse las manos de encima,y era increíble lo obvios que podrían ser para ser actores profesionales,el primero en lanzarles una indirecta había sido Allen,  _ por supuesto _ -¡Ya era hora!-los saludo al día siguiente con una sonrisa maliciosa y claro que Rami, Lucy y Gwilym también hicieron lo suyo en los descansos de  escenas.

 

-Sabía que lo harías,no dude de ti ni por un segundo  _ querido  _ -dijo Malek palmeando la espalda de su amigo.

-Aunque pudiste esperar un poco más, unos días, una semana ...- comentó Gwilym sacando un par de billetes 20 dólares de su bolsillo.

-¿Qué?- Y Joe no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos … sus amigos estaban repartiéndose dinero como si su vida amorosa fuera una fuente de apuestas.

-Gracias Joey, no lo hubiéramos logrado sin ti- y Rami todavía tenía el descaro de agradecerle y debería estar molesto con ellos, _ debería _ sin embargo Ben estaba mirándolo desde el otro lado del escenario tan impresionante como siempre practicando la batería, sonriendo de vez en cuando ,lanzándole esas miradas  _ hambrientas _ .

-Igual estoy alegre por los dos,aunque me haya costado 40 dólares,estoy seguro que Rami y Lucy hicieron equipo,tramposos-comentaba el más alto tomando su botella de agua hasta que se dio cuenta que la atención de su amigo rondaba por el otro lado.

-¿Llegué tarde a la repartición?-

-¿Tú también?Por supuesto que tu también- se quejó Mazzello al ver a Allen haciendo una seña con la mano.Si no fuera porque tenía mejores cosas que hacer como  _ BEN FUCKING HARDY  _ les devolvería el chiste a sus amigos.

-Lo que me faltaba Allen,me voy a quedar sin sencillo-contestó Lee riendo.

 

_ I ain't ready _

_ Crazy little thing called love _

_ No estoy listo para  _

_ esa cosita loca llamada amor _ __   
  


-¿Somos _ tan _ obvios?- tal vez sonaba algo patético preguntarle a Rami por ello cuando hace unos momentos fingía que estaba molesto con él sobre el tema de las apuestas pero después de que casi todo el reparto lo mirara como si supieran algo que él no ,decidió que después se encargaría de su amigo ...

-Cómo luces de neón  _ querido _ ,ni te preocupes mientras puedan mantener tus pantalones cerrados en las grabaciones todo irá sobre ruedas-

 

_ This thing (this thing) _

_ Called love (called love) _

_ Eso (eso) llamado amor  _

_ (llamado amor) _ __   
  


Y funcionaba,  _ vaya que lo hacía _ ,tal vez demasiado bien,tanto que las cosas se salían ligeramente de control cuando estaban muy cerca el uno del otro como en la escena de la grabación de _ Bohemian Rhapsody _ ,en la que definitivamente no estaba en el guión tomarse de las manos,sin embargo el director pareció no importarle,preocupado por enfocar a Rami y a Gwilym.

 

_ It cries (like a baby) _

_ In a cradle all night _

_ llora (como un niño)  _

_ en una cuna toda la noche _

 

-Al menos ya no tengo que pasar 2 horas arreglando mi cabello-

-¡Vamos!Si solo te tienes que quedar quieto mientras el estilista hace su magia- 

-Lo que sea,no quiero volver a ver una permanente en mi vida después de la película-

-A mi me gustaba,era tan suave y cómodo,de hecho creo que esa fue la razón por la que acepte salir contigo esa noche-

-¿Ben Jones estás diciendo que aceptaste salir conmigo para usar mi cabello de almohada?-

-¡Exacto!Eso es todo en lo que se basa esto,ahora que cambiaste tu corte creo que deberíamos de terminar-

 

_ It swings (woo woo) _

_ It jives (woo woo) _

_ Baila el swing,  _

_ se mueve  _

 

Y Joe le contestó con una carcajada sentándose a horcajadas encima de él concentrando en el calor electrizante que emanaba de sus cuerpos y en esa mirada penetrante que su compañero de reparto le dedicaba. 

-¿Así que quieres _ terminar _ ?¿Qué _ tanto _ quieres terminar Ben Jones?- y su voz, _ ese tono voz, _ Ben moría ...  _ vivía  _ por ese sonido entre amenazante y divertido, era  _ tan _ Joe, pero un Joe que apenas estaba conociendo y  _ Vaya  _ que deseaba seguir conociendo …

-Mucho-

-Entonces prepárate  _ Jones _ \- 

  
  


_ It shakes all over like a jellyfish _

_ I kinda like it _

_ por todas partes como una medusa   _

_ De alguna manera me gusta. _

 

Él no recuerda cómo inició todo, como es que Joe se coló en sus poros y en cada esquina de su mente hasta que fue demasiado tarde y se vio a sí mismo besándolo esa noche y era todo lo que necesitaba hacer sin saber que lo necesitaba hasta que llegó ese instante en que juntaron sus labios.

No es como si no hubiera visto las señales que su compañero de reparto le enviaba o la innegable química entre ellos, es sólo que era tan difícil definirlo. Joe siempre trataba a todos con una alegría y calidez que pensar que sus coqueteos eran  _ reales _ hasta  _ esa noche _ era complicado“¿Cómo tomarlo en serio si después jugueteaba con Gwilym o Rami?¿Cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo?”.

  
  


_ Crazy little thing called love _

_ esa cosa loca llamada amor _

_ There goes my baby _

_ Ahí va mi chica _

 

Y le sacaba de sus casillas que Joe sea así y era tan desesperante porque por esa misma razón se sentía atraído a él, alguién que brillaba tanto que era inevitable que los demás también orbiten a su alrededor compitiendo por su atención,sino salían en grupo era casi imposible que el rubio pueda interactuar con él “Por que tiene que ser tan ….”.

 

_ She knows how to rock 'n' roll _

_ She drives me crazy _

_ sabe cómo bailar el Rock and Roll _

_ Ella me vuelve loco   _ __   
  


Por si fuera poco Gwilym se había acercado tanto a ellos ,a  _ Joe _ , ok , el rubio sabía que él tenía novia y que sólo eran juegos entre ellos él mismo los seguía en sus bromas,sin embargo,no importó que tanto se esforzó por no perder la cabeza al ver la foto de ellos juntos, sentados como si fueran una de esas parejas de adolescentes,que la rompió, sí, y se sintió _ increíble  _ aún más con la expresión desencajada de Gwilym era como si le gritara que rompería cualquier posible relación  _ romántica  _ entre ellos,  _ era un juego _ … es lo que se repetía hasta ese instante en que se dio cuenta que ya no lo era, que fuera lo que sea que tenía con Joe era cualquier cosa menos un juego entre _ amigos _ .

 

“¿Y si lo era para Joe?”

 

_   
_ _ She gives me hot and cold fever _

_ Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat _

_ ella me da fiebre y escalofríos  _

_ luego me deja con un sudor frío frío. _

  
  


_ ¿Cómo saber si sólo era un juego de amigos para Joe?¿Que no era el único que se sentía de esta forma?  _ Esas preguntas no le dejaban en paz afectando su capacidad de ver más allá del sonrojo y tono de voz que uso el otro para invitarlo a salir esa noche,demasiado distraído y desconfiado de sus sentidos.

 

_ I gotta be cool, relax, get hip _

_ And get on my track's _

_ Tengo que estar calmado relajarme  _

_ y ponerme mi chándal  _

 

“¡ME GUSTAS!” la declaración resonó en él y si no fuera porque la presencia del otro demandaba su atención hubiera pensado que era su imaginación o que había malinterpretado al mayor pero las lágrimas en sus ojos no podían ser parte de alguna treta eran,  _ tenían  _ que ser reales así que en un solo salto de fe, lo beso y al sentir la apasionada respuesta del pelirrojo continuo hasta que la falta de aire demandó que se detuvieran.

 

_ Take a back seat, hitch-hike _

_ And take a long ride on my motorbike _

_ Me pongo en un segundo plano  _

_ y recorro un largo trayecto con mi moto  _ __   
  


 

-También te gusto Benny- dijo Joe con una voz melosa ,quizás fue eso o el hecho de que el alcohol había quedado impregnado en su boca que su mente recordó que el otro estaba más borracho que una Cuba,no importaba lo mucho que parecía disfrutar de lo que estaba pasando él no era enteramente consciente de lo estaban haciendo  ... “¡Maldita sea!” Así que con todo el autocontrol que aún le quedaba se separó del otro acomodandolo en el sillón para dejarlo ahí, sin embargo el otro se aferró a él como un koala y la situación podría ser tierna y hasta divertida sino fuera porque Ben intentaba hacer lo correcto y el entusiasmo de Joe no lo ayudaba para nada,todo lo contrario.

 

_ Until I'm ready   _

_ Crazy little thing called love _

_ hasta que estoy listo  _ _   
_ _ cosita loca llamada amor  _ __   
  


-¡Benny hueles tan bien!- 

-Joe suéltame,tengo que irme,mañana hay grabaciones¿recuerdas?-

-¿Umm?Nooo¡No te vayas!Sígueme besando Benny- 

-Joe … Joseph Mazzello- intento poner énfasis y seriedad en su nombre pero daba igual Joe no cedía.

-No te soltaré si no me besas-

-De acuerdo,pero sólo un beso y me voy ¿Trato?-

-Si,palabra de scout- sonrío y Ben sabía que no debía confiar en esa sonrisa pero  _ ¿A quién quería engañar?  _ gran parte de él deseaba continuar mientras la otra parte le repetía que no era correcto hacerlo.

  
  


_ I gotta be cool, relax, get hip _

_ And get on my track's _

_ Tengo que estar calmado relajarme  _

_ y ponerme mi chándal  _

 

-¡Eres un mentiroso Joseph Mazzello!- se quejó sonriendo de lado.

-¡Todo vale en la guerra y en el amor!- dijo con voz triunfante dando una lamida provocadora a su barbilla.

-Es verdad- contestó Ben y volvió a juntar sus bocas mientras sus dedos acariciaban sus lados hasta que los brazos que lo sujetaban fueron relajando el agarre sobre él poco a poco ...-Ahora si me voy,mañana lo continuamos  _ ¿Ok? _ \- susurro en sus oído antes de aprovechar el descuido del mayor para incorporarse rápidamente y alejarse.

-¡Benny!-

-Todo vale...-

_   
_ _ Take a back seat, hitch-hike _

_ And take a long ride on my motorbike _

_ Until I'm ready _

_ y recorro un largo trayecto con mi moto _

_ Me pongo en un segundo plano  _

_ hasta que estoy listo  _

 

Y  _ vaya  _ que continuaron al día siguiente y al siguiente y al otro también y ¡Si!  _ adivinas _ también el siguiente de esa noche y así sucesivamente …

 

-¡Oh por Dios!- Exclamó Gwilym antes de cerrar el armario de un portazo al ver a sus amigos semidesnudos en plena acción.

 

-Te dije que era muy arriesgado- se quejo el rubio levantándose el pantalón.

-¿Me dijiste?Prácticamente fuiste el que me encerró aquí- contestó sarcástico mientras acomodaba su correa.

-¿Y qué querías?Era eso o que todos nos verían-

-Gwilym no dirá nada,yo me encargo-

-¿Encargarte de Gwilym? Si claro ... - Y a pesar de que su voz descendió sonó aún más amarga.

-¿Celos?¿Es en serio Ben Jones?- sonrió Joe casi sin poder creer los celos del otro a estas alturas del partido.

-Claro que no,igual él me prefiere a mí- respondió el rubio suficiente de sí mismo.

-¿Así?- Provocó Joe acercándose suavemente mirándolo fijamente -¿Y tú a quién prefieres?-

_   
_ _ Crazy little thing called love _

_ This thing called love, I just can't handle it _

_ cosita loca llamada amor  _

_ Eso llamado amor,no lo puedo manejar  _

 

-Tenemos q-que irnos- gimió Ben al sentir los labios del otro en su cuello tan cerca de ese punto que le impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sentirlo  _ fuerte y duro _ .

-Responde-.y su voz había adquirido ese tono de voz grueso y demandante que si no fuera porque el último resquicio de raciocinio del rubio le decía que debían irse hubiera acabado con el casi inexistente espacio que quedaba entre ellos. 

-Joe … te-tenemos que irnos- 

-¿Estás seguro?-

-No ¡si! Joe por favor- y era casi como un ruego, el problema era que Ben aún no se decidía si era para que continuaran o pararan.

-¿Qué?- respondió con voz  _ inocente. _

-Tú,ya basta,vámonos- empujo suavemente evitando la mirada del otro “antes de que me arrepienta y te ponga las manos encima y no pueda detenerme” pensó para luego salir de ahí aliviado de no ver a nadie.

-Esperame-.

-No-.

_   
_ _ This thing called love,  _

_ I must get round to it _

_ Eso llamado amor, _

_ lo conseguiré con el tiempo  _ __   
  


-Aquí estás,estaba buscándote ...- Y si detuvo en seco al notar las expresiones tensas del otro como si estuviera a punto de llorar en cualquier momento.

-Está en el hospital,tuvo una recaída,Ben,no sé qué hacer ¿Qué voy a hacer?- se aferró al otro en un intento desesperado por no caer más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

-Todo irá bien,se recuperara,Joe.Joe- en ese momento el actor hubiera dado cualquier cosa por saber qué decir o hacer para que él no sufriera,sin embargo la realidad era que de su boca no salían más que frases automáticas “Cállate” si,lo mejor que podía hacer era escucharlo y sostenerlo hasta que él fuera capaz de enfrentar la trágica situación.

-Estaba tan bien,pensamos,pensé que ya no …- 

-Estoy aquí.Joe estoy aquí- tomó el rostro apagado entre sus manos con firmeza “tengo que ser fuerte” -Estoy aquí- “Siempre estaré aquí … para tí”.

 

_ I ain't ready _

_ Ooh ooh ooh ooh _

_ Crazy little thing called love _

_ No estoy listo para  _

_ esa cosita loca llamada amor  _

 

Sus ojos parpadearon.

El dolor consumiendolo no se sentía tan helado porque  _ Ben estaba ahí  _ y aunque era un simple hecho, aunque su corazón no debería aferrarse tanto a alguien a quien solo conocía desde hace unos meses aún así la calidez de ese corazón latiendo junto al suyo era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

 

\-------------------

 

-Es sólo que estoy preocupado por él- comentó tratando de no pensar en los peores escenarios para el padre de Joe.

-Lo sé  _ mate _ .- Gwil palmeo su hombro. 

-De seguro que su padre vuelve a mejorar y …-Lucy puso la nota optimista pero fue interrumpida por Rami,quien estaba mejor informado sobre la condición del padre de Joe.

-No lo sé,es complicado.Hay que estar preparados para lo peor-

_ Crazy little thing called love _ _   
_ _ Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah _ _   
_ _ Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah _ _   
_ _ Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah _ _   
_ _ Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah _ _   
_ _ Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah _ _   
_ _ Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah _ _   
_ _ Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah _ _   
_ _ Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah _ _   
_ __ Crazy little thing called love, yeah, yeah

 

La noche en la que él regreso no hubo prisas ni palabras,fue suficiente para Ben ver su expresión apagada y dolida en el marco de su puerta para que cualquier pregunta o frase  _ educada _ muriera en su garganta en cambio lo abrazo tan fuerte como el otro no tardó en responder.

Ambos sabían que algo entre ellos había cambiado como si finalmente hubieran cruzado esa fina línea que define a los amantes de los _ amigos _ y era extraño como una sola mirada o caricia se sentía  _ diferente _ ,por más cursi que pudiera sonar para Ben,sabía que esta  _ locura _ ,esa euforia que experimentaba cada vez que lo veía,ese anhelo de escuchar su risa,de saber que estaba bien,de protegerlo era indudablemente  _ amor _ …


	3. Ooh, you make me live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de tortuosas horas al fin había llegado al departamento de Ben donde la primera en recibirlo fue Franksta, la pequeña perrita daba saltitos y pequeños ladridos a su alrededor moviendo la colita.
> 
> -Aww ¿Quién es la más adorable?¿Quién es? tú,claro que si- decía entre mimos a Franksta quien repartía lamidas en la cara del neoyorquino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si tambien shippeas Hardzello unetenos :   
> https://www.instagram.com/hardzello_mazzardy/  
> https://www.facebook.com/hardzello  
> https://hardzello.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/hardzello

"Es Navidad por supuesto que Joe tiene que pasarla con su familia" le repetía su lógica sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse miserable por la ausencia del otro aún cuando su propia familia lo acompañaba.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- Los saludos de sus amigos y compañeros de reparto no se hicieron esperar,su celular no paró de sonar y vibrar de tantos mensajes que recibía y debería sentirse contento de tener a tantas personas rodeándolo, preocupándose por él.

Aún así no era suficiente ... "¡Maldita sea!" desde que conoció a Joe nada lo parecía, ese hombre había puesto su mundo de cabeza sin importarle lo complicado que podría ser para ambos, _para él_  la distancia que los separaba, pero  _¿Qué era un continente para alguien como Mazzello?_ Si estuviera ahí le diría alguna frase sacada de alguna película o canción romántica y claro que el rubio se burlaría provocando una falsa discusión entre ellos que terminaría en sexo de reconciliación y esa parte no sería falsa para nada.

\- ¡Benny! Benny- y la llamada tan esperada vino y quizás debería haber aparentado un poco más de tranquilidad con su familia alrededor,pero era en vano igual ellos terminarían enterándose más rápido si actuaba cautelosamente.

-Joe...- y antes de que pudiera decir algo más fue interrumpido por Joe cantándole.

-Benny Escuchame :

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_ _  
_ _There's just one thing I need_ _  
_ _I don't care about the presents_ _  
_ _Underneath the Christmas tree_ _  
_ _I just want you for my own_ _  
_ _More than you could ever know_ _  
_ _Make my wish come true_ _  
_ _All I want for Christmas_ _  
_ _Is you, is you_

¡Feliz Navidad!-

-Estás loco,loco de remate- comentó conteniendo una carcajada.

-Y te encanta- respondió Joe tratando de enfocarse en la voz de Ben en medio de toda la algarabía de su familia.

-Mucho- contestó coqueto y si fuera por el neoyorquino esa llamada se hubiera tornado más picante pero su hermana ya lo estaba llamando para cenar.

-Regresaré para Año Nuevo,no puedo esperar a verte  _Ben Jones_ \- sonar tan sexy no debería estar permitido pero aquí estaba Mazzello para romper las reglas, _sus_  reglas.

-Ni yo. Feliz Navidad  _Joseph Mazzello_ \- dos podían jugar y la voz grave del inglés acentuando su nombre provocaba placenteros escalofríos a quien lo escuchara.

-¡Joey!- volvió a gritar su hermana abriendo su puerta de golpe como en  _los viejos tiempos_

 _-_ ¡¿Qué?!- reclamó el menor sonrojado quien se volvía a sentir como un adolescente atrapado llamando a hurtadillas a su enamorado.

-Baja tu trasero,vamos a cenar- comentó su hermana levantando una ceja para luego sonreír de lado.

"¡Demonios! Ya lo sabe" como también lo sabía su hermano,mamá,papá y quizás sus sobrinos también, que familia más metiche tenía.

El viaje se hizo eterno  _¿Por qué Londres no quedaba en la otra calle? o ¿Por qué aún no existían los teletransportadores?_  preguntas como esta se le pasaban por la cabeza mientras intentaba en vano dormirse.

Así que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que textear con Ben.

-¿Estás despierto?-

-Ahora sí ...-

-ups-

-¿Por qué no existen portales en Londres?-

-¿Portales?-

-Si como esos en Harry Potter o en una buena historia de ciencia ficción-

-umm quizás porque el mundo quiere que me despiertes en la madrugada-

-¡Vamos! No es la primera vez que te quedas de amanecida-

-Y presiento que no será la última-

\- ;) puedes apostarlo-

-No quería ... olvidalo, dejame dormir-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Si ... zzzzz-

-Ya, ya dulces sueños  _prince_ ♥-

-♥ zzzz-

Después de tortuosas horas al fin había llegado al departamento de Ben donde la primera en recibirlo fue Franksta, la pequeña perrita daba saltitos y pequeños ladridos a su alrededor moviendo la colita.

-Aww ¿Quién es la más adorable?¿Quién es? tú,claro que si- decía entre mimos a Franksta quien repartía lamidas en la cara del neoyorquino.

-Ok, los dejo solos si quieren algo de privacidad-comentó con burla cerrando la puerta.

-Ah,no te pongas celoso y ven aquí-respondió el otro acomodando a la perrita en un brazo para acomodar al inglés en el otro.

-Te he extrañado-

-yo también- "no sabes cuanto".Franksta dio un pequeño ladrido para confirmar que ella también extrañó a Joe.

-al parecer no soy el único- río Ben contagiando al otro quien no resistió más las ganas que tenía de besarlo después de tenerlo así, a centímetros de él,casi respirando su risa,bebiendo de la alegría que sus ojos expresaban.

-Presiento que a Franksta no le gusta que nos encerremos en tu cuarto- comentó Joe escuchando algunos golpecitos de la puerta cerrada a un muy relajado Ben echado frente a él.

-¿Tu crees?¿Y de quién es la culpa?- preguntó un ya no tan relajado Ben.

-Tuya por supuesto,tu eres quien cerró la puerta- contestó sarcásticamente.

-No lo haría si me hubieras dado tiempo para adelantar la llamada de Ann para que la cuide -reclamo el rubio,tratando de encontrar la voluntad de pararse y abrir la puerta pero era tan  _cómodo_  estar ahí echado recuperándose de los espasmos de placer cubierto de la calidez del otro cuerpo frente al suyo,acompasado de sus respiraciones y latidos que volvían poco a poco a su estado  _normal._

-Bueno,debiste haberlo previsto,si ya sabes como soy- susurro coquetamente acomodando algunos flequillos sueltos de sus cabellos.

-Un desesperado inconsciente que no piensa que Franksta definitivamente no quiere ver lo que estábamos haciendo- y debería haber sonado como un reclamo o al menos un regaño pero su voz ronca y el suave movimiento de su cabeza por alcanzar las caricias del otro,no ayudaban en nada.

-Bien ahora si ¡Basta! Es hora del paseo de Franksta y Ann estar por llegar- reclamó el menor ni bien escuchó la alarma de su celular que quebró el ambiente.

-Ayúdame a levantarme- dijo Joe estirando sus brazos hacia un desconfiado Ben.

-Vamos Benny- insistió poniendo cara de gatito.

-No voy a volver a caer en eso- contesto el rubio volteando para finalmente abrir la puerta.

-A veces eres aburrido Benjamin- bufó el actor rodando en la cama sin ganas de levantarse.

El día paso sin prisas y era extraño lo cotidiano que podía ser para ellos estar así ,en la casa de Ben cocinando algo simple,bromeando entre cada bocado para después sentarse en el sofá viendo una película de acción que en algún momento pasó a segundo plano para enfocar su atención el uno en el otro enredados en un abrazo que comenzó con Ben acomodando su cabeza en el regazo del otro provocando que este se acomodará detrás de él rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Tarde o temprano la pregunta rondando desde que el neoyorquino volvió se formularía y aunque quizás ese no era el mejor o  _¿lo era?_  "no,nunca será un buen momento" y por ello ...

-¿Cómo está tu papá?-

-Estable, en sus palabras "Hierba mala nunca muere"- contestó tratando de sonar gracioso sin embargo en su rostro podías darte cuenta lo mucho que le afectaba.

-De tal palo,tal astilla- dijo automáticamente tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

"Estoy aquí,estoy aquí".

-¿Estás diciendo que soy un enclenque?- preguntó fingiendo que estaba ofendido.

-No...-

-Para tu información puedo cargarte con facilidad si quiero. De hecho ...- afirmó antes de intentar cargarlo y mecerlo una vez , dos ...

-¡Joe!-reclamó Ben quien tenía miedo de caerse por la estrechez del sofá.

-Ok,ok- se detuvo el mayor sonriendo.

-No pueden ser más lindos porque es imposible- dijo Lucy viendo desde el otro lado de la barra a sus amigos conversando sin quitarse la mirada el uno del otro.

-Si, escuche que están comprometidos- comentó Gwilym viendo a Allen y a su novia bailando.

-¡¿Qué?!- a punto de atorarse con el whiskey que estaba tomando antes de escupirlo.

-Si,Rami lo comentó la vez pasada- sin entender porque la rubia actuaba así.

-Y no me dijo nada- contestó ofendida dejando a un Gwil extrañado por la situación.

-Rami Malek ¿Cómo pudiste guardarte ese secreto? Es decir comprendo que no se lo hayas dicho a los demás, pero conmigo, nosotros prácticamente hicimos de cupido con ellos, lo mínimo que puedo esperar es saber si están comprometidos-

-¿Comprometidos?¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó confundido pestañeando.

-De Joe y Ben-

-¿Qué?¿Joe y Ben se comprometieron?- Se metió Allen seguido por su novia.-¡Qué buena noticia!-comentó ella aún sin saber de quienes estaban hablando.

-No creo que...- Rami intentó decir algo para aclarar la situación o al menos para entender que acababa de pasar pero fue demasiado tarde ya que ni bien el inglés se enteró la noticia se esparció como fuego.

_¡Felicitaciones chicos!Bendiciones desde aqui de parte mía y de Anita_

_Bri.-_

No fue hasta que llegó este mensaje en sus celulares al mismo tiempo que ellos supieron que sus amigos le habían preparado algo a sus espaldas.

-1,2,3 ... ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! ¡Feliz 2018!- Gritó Allen abriendo una botella de champán.-¡Feliz año a los recién comprometidos!¡Vamos Ben,Joe! No sean timidos-

Ambos no sabían debajo de qué roca imaginaria iban a esconderse ante las miradas curiosas y ansiosas de sus amigos.

-Ah...- Joe fue el primero en pronunciar algo y decir básicamente lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿No sabía que estábamos comprometidos Benny?¡Demonios! Me hubieras avisado para comprarte un anillo-

El inglés no creía lo que estaba sucediendo,sus manos cubrieron inmediatamente su rostro al sentir que ardía de vergüenza.

-Bueno,parece que tengo que llevar a mi  _prometido_ a un lugar más cómodo ¡Feliz Año chicos!- dijo antes de llevarse a Ben a la cocina.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!- soltó el rubio recuperándose de lo que había ocurrido.

-Pues nada,Allen de seguro quiere hacer una boda doble y nosotros somos su primera opción,me siento un tanto halagado ¿Qué trajes crees que deberíamos usar?-

-¿Es en serio?- Bufó escéptico de que el otro siga la  _broma_ de sus amigos, aunque viniendo de Joe lo raro sería que no lo hiciera.

-¿Qué?-

-No bromees con eso- sin embargo,después de que el inglés supo que amaba a ese hombre que no tomaba nada en serio,que ponía su mundo de cabeza ni bien daba paso en el,que cuando sonreía todo parecía más brillante, que ...  _¡RAYOS!_  era peor de lo que él mismo podía aceptar o mejor dicho más de lo que estaba dicho entre los dos,ni siquiera habían definido el tipo de relación que tenían,la etiqueta de  _amigos_ , se quedaba muy corta pero la de amantes parecía lejana,ese punto medio,era lo que le molestaba tanto.

-¿Bromear con qué?- preguntó Joe con gesto  _inocente._

-Joe ...- dijo seriamente esperando que el otro capte su incomodidad.

-Ya veo ...¿Es por qué no te lo he pedido formalmente?Bien aquí va- antes de que Ben pudiera detenerlo Joe se arrodilló en posición de propuesta.

-Joe,ya basta, párate ¡Joe!- intentó levantarlo pero el pelirrojo continuo como si no le afectará en lo más mínimo.

-¿Me harías el honor?-

-Joe alguien puede venir,deja de bromear- intentó razonar con él pero era en vano y lo sabía,ese hombre lo volvería loco,bueno para ser sinceros ya lo tenía algo loco.

-de ser mi ...- labios cálidos rodearon su boca antes de que pudiera terminar y por supuesto que él respondió de inmediato atrayendo aún más al otro con sus brazos.Ben tuvo que agacharse más y más hasta que ambos estuvieron al mismo nivel frente a frente arrodillados en el piso de la cocina de sus amigos besándose con desesperación, descubriéndose el uno al otro en cada mirada,en cada caricia.

Antes de que pudiera entender lo que ocurría Allen abrió la boca y la cerró en un segundo para después abrir la alacena que contenía un par de botellas de champán,hecho esto se fue no sin antes decirles :

-El cuarto de invitados está en el segundo piso a la derecha por si quieren estar más cómodos ¡Feliz Año!-

Está demás decir que los chicos estaban más rojos que tomates en temporada.

-No me molestaría tener una boda doble con Allen, realmente es muy agradable-

-¡JOE!- explotó soltando el rostro del otro.

-¿Qué?Tu comenzaste- dijo a su favor haciendo muecas que no tardaron en hacer efecto en el otro que terminó carcajeándose por los movimientos tan extraños pero hilarantes que hacía.

-¿Continuamos en el cuarto de  _invitados_?- pregunto sugerente mientras se levantaba.

Por supuesto que continuaron y esta vez sin interrupciones de por medio.

Y se suponía que Ben haría una gran fiesta por su cumpleaños pero sinceramente después de la resaca de año nuevo que tenían sus amigos y de la aún restrictiva dieta que llevaba tendría que conformarse con algo pequeño, una reunión, quizás era lo mejor porque al día siguiente las grabaciones continuaban ...

Aunque había alguien no tan de acuerdo con esa idea quién junto a Gwilym,Lucy,Allen y Rami lo llevaron a una sala VIP en una de las discos del momento.

-Vamos  _mate_  es tu ¡Cumpleaños!- palmeaba el más alto.

-Si,por fin ya eres mayor de edad- comentó Rami uniéndose al desmadre.

-Hace casi diez años que lo vengo siendo-

-Awww es tan lindo- comentó la rubia desordenando su cabello.

-¡Lucy!- se quejó Ben sin creer que su amiga le siguiera la broma a sus amigos.

-¡Ey!Cuidado que nos pueden denunciar por maltrato a menores- comentó Joe empujando suavemente la mano de Lucy.

-Hay pero que posesivo te pones Joey-se quejó la menor con un puchero.

-Si, que acaparador con el cumpleañero- continuo Allen poniéndose en medio de Joe y Ben.

-Y cumpleañero ¿De qué sabor prefieres el pastel?-

-¿Pastel?Pero estamos en una discoteca-

-Querido,tú solo pide- dijo Rami con Freddie  _mode on_.

-No lo sé,no debería por el régimen ...-

-Vamos sólo es una porción- insistió Joe.

-Las calorías van y vienen- comentó Gwilym seguido por Allen.

-Puedo ayudarte con varias después- insinuó Joe.

-Ya,ya ¿Chocolate?- dudo Ben.

-¡Lo sabía!- Exclamó triunfante Allen seguido por Rami y Lucy.

-¿Otra apuesta?¿Es en serio chicos en mi cumpleaños? Bueno al menos ... ¡Joe!- se quejaba viendo cómo se repartían el dinero y el pelirrojo participando con ellos.

-¿Qué?Podemos compartir ganancias- contestó Joe alzando un billete -¿Para una pizza?- pero Ben seguía sin pestañear -¡Está bien voy a llevarte a la mejor pizzeria de todo New York y del mundo después de las grabaciones!-.

Y así es más o menos como Joe y Ben planearon verse después de las grabaciones y Gwilym pensando que sería divertido viajar a New York se unió sin saber al viaje en carretera, lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba es que el estadounidense fuera tan loco en el volante como lo era al bailar.


	4. L.O.V.E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De cómo Joe sorprendio a Ben en su primer San Valentin juntos.

_Para todo hay una primera vez en la vida_ y si,puede que ahorita estés pensando en tu graduación,tu primer beso, tu primer flechazo,la primera vez que te rompieron el corazón, la primera vez que te asaltaron ... ok sigamos por el lado romántico porque este capítulo comienza con el primer San Valentín de los chicos.

-No es para tanto- dijo Ben perezosamente mientras jugaba a contar cuantos lunares tenía el castaño en sus brazos.

-Hey!- se quejó el americano,acomodando su posición en la cama para quedar de frente al inglés,quien sonrió al ver sus ojos de nuevo,aún cuando eso significara perder la cuenta de los lunares ...  _tendría que continuar otro día_ se dijo a sí mismo.

-Quiero decir,no tenemos que hacer algo grande,estoy bien con quedarnos aquí con Frankie,estoy seguro que Ann apreciaría tener el día libre- continuó Ben acomodando el flequillo del pelirrojo en una caricia.

-umm,puede ser ...-susurro entrecerrando los ojos y los labios  _no hacer algo grande,si claro ..._

-¡Vamos! Joe,nada estrafalario ¿ok?- dijo el menor dudando del tono de voz de su novio,porque aunque hasta ese momento él no haya hecho algo grande notaba que era ese tipo de persona que lo haría en el momento más imprevisto y a Ben no le gustaban las sorpresas ... bueno un poco ... pero  _en serio_  estaba tan cansado con las grabaciones que lo único que deseaba era descansar y evitar las calles de Londres llena de parejas por ese día.

-Si,ya entendí,cancelaré la cena romántica y el viaje a las Vegas  _ok_ \- respondió girándose para verlo directamente con expresión inocente.

-¿Sabés que con esa expresión desconfió más de ti?¿verdad?-

-Pero si amas esta expresión- río antes de llenar su rostro de pequeños besos que no tardaron en llegar a su cuello y devenir en cosquillas.

-Eso no quita que desconfie de ella- contestó entre risas colando sus manos debajo de esa camiseta blanca y  _su_ jersey rojo,que Joe había tomado como suyo desde que una noche Ben se lo prestó al ver que el otro tiritaba del frío en el set,demás está decir que casi se resfría por hacerse pasar por  _príncipe encantador salvando a su caballero en peligro de resfriarse en Londres_.

Al menos evitó que el mayor se enfermará porque Joseph Mazzello podía verse cómo el hombre más gracioso y encantador del mundo pero cuando se enfermaba era una pesadilla hecha realidad,lo peor eran sus contradicciones entre alejarlo y luego quejarse de porque lo dejaba,si suena hilarante cuando están entre recuerdos pero no en la realidad, así que si tenía que  _perder_ un jersey para que Joe siga siendo la bola de energía que es entonces lo haría con gusto.

-Ahh! tus manos están heladas- en lo que parecía ser una mezcla entre quejidos y gemidos de placer.

-Como Londres-  _"¿En serio acaba de decir eso?"_  se burló de sí mismo y sorprendentemente el otro no lo reto o sacó a relucir una de sus bromas y en cambio fijo su mirada en él,más allá de él como si de pronto hubiera tenido una revelación -Te quiero-.

\---------

Él ni siquiera recuerda cómo es que llegó a la conclusión de que a Ben adoraba el morado, el aroma a canela y por supuesto la lasaña,ok esto último no lo sabía simplemente era uno de esos platos que mejor le salían,especialmente los que el otro comería sin culpa porque no estaba hecho con  _leche_ ,menos calorías,menos culpa,  _de algo le tenía que servir su intolerancia a la lactosa_  se dijo a sí mismo mientras regulaba la temperatura del horno.

 _-Hey-_ Y Joe sabía que esa era prácticamente un :  _¿Qué estás haciendo?¿Por qué no me haces caso?_ de parte de Ben cuando se trataba de mensajes y más en este día en el que casi ni se habían visto porque no habían coincidido en escenas y aunque el inglés había repetido hasta el cansancio que no quería  _celebrar_  San Valentín debía reconocer que se encontraba  _algo_  decepcionado de no recibir algún detalle o indicios de este por parte de Joe.

- _Hey!Buddy-_

 _-¿Qué tal?-_ Si no fuera porque la mente del estadounidense se debatía entre doblar las servilletas de una forma u otra se hubiera alarmado de que el otro le haga ese tipo de preguntas tan básicas.

- _Aquí en un día_   _mundano como cualquier otro ;) -_ le texteo de inmediato dándose cuenta que la primera forma era la más indicada.

- _Entonces ... ¿vienes?-_ Y Ben borró y reescribió el mensaje varias veces hasta que en un  _desliz_  de su dedo lo envio.

_-Estoy cansado mejor ven tu-_

_-Estoy con Frankie y Ann tiene el día libre-_

_-Bueno creo que ya va siendo hora que demos el siguiente paso y Frankie conozca mi departamento-_

_-Y destroce tus cosas ...-_

_-Ella nunca lo haría, me ama-_

_-Un poco, pero más a tus golosinas, deja de consentirla Roba-Hijas!-_

_-Nunca dejare de hacerlo,no puedes impedir nuestro amor! Nos vemos en una hora?-_

_-Mejor una hora y media que tengo que esperar a Frankie alistarse-_

_-Todo sea para ver sus hermosas pestañas rizadas-_

_-si,si-_

El tiempo le venía exacto para que todo estuviera listo incluso él mismo con un aire casual pero bien pensado entre sus pantalones drill morado,camisa blanca y casaca negra rockera  _Creeme querido nada puede salir mal con esa combinación_ le había aconsejado Rami en modo Freddie así que lo siguió al pie de la letra.

-¡Lo sabía!Sabía que era extraño que ni siquiera hayas mencionado el tema- Comentó con ojos brillantes rodeando el lugar con Frankie alborotada por saludar a Joe.

-No hubiera sido una sorpresa si te lo mencionaba además eras tu el que estaba en modo  _Grinch_  con San Valentín- Respondió con un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-¡Claro que no! Simplemente no quería salir con tantas parejas en las calles además ¿Quién cuidaría de Frankie?- en medio de una queja y una risa.

-Pues,la mitad de tu deseo se cumplio,no vamos a salir y Frankie la pasará con nosotros como buena niña que es- quitando con cuidado la correa de la pequeña antes de acercarse al otro -y después de la cena que te hice definitivamente serás mi postre- dijo sinuosamente para después alejarse dejando al rubio con la boca semiabierta y unas ganas de saltarse la cena e ir al  _plato principal_ pero el estadounidense tenía otros planes ...

-Ahora siéntate y más vale que te guste porque vas a probar el orgullo familiar- dijo orgulloso poniendo la bandeja de lasaña en el medio de la mesa.

-Creí que eso sería más tarde  _buddy_ \- acentuando la última palabra,mordiéndose el labio inferior de esa manera tan provocadora.

-¡No! Primero la comida,he tardado mucho en hacer esta lasaña para que vengas con  _buddy_ \- se quejó mudando su mirada al centro de la mesa o era al piso? A cualquier lugar que no involucre enfrentarse a la sensualidad de Ben  _fucking_  Jones.

-No hagas esas caras ... eres imposible ¡Benjamin Jones!- saliendo de su asiento para quitar ese puchero de su rostro y si el inglés sonreía en medio del beso a Joe le pudo importar menos porque ahora estaba más ocupado en quitarle la casaca acomodándose en el regazo del menor,quien no podía imaginar una mejor forma de celebrar San Valentín que sumergirse en la calidez del otro rodeado del delicioso aroma a lasaña recién horneada y a canela.   


	5. Only want to see you In the purple rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No había un momento perfecto,él tuvo que aprenderlo y la lección le había costado una relación,sin embargo ... había tanto que perder,él no esperaba tener que hacerlo, no esperaba conocer a alguien como Joe ¡Demonios! ni siquiera tenía idea de que pudiera existir alguien así y todo sucedió tan rápido, tan natural.

_ ¿Qué es una afirmación? _

 

Según el diccionario : 

 

Afirmación

(Nombre femenino)

1.Acción de afirmar o afirmarse.

 

2.Palabra, expresión o gesto que sirve para afirmar.

 

_ ¿Afirmar que? _

 

_ ¿A él?  _

 

_ ¿A Ben?  _

 

_ ¿A los dos? _

 

I never meant to cause you any sorrow

I never meant to cause you any pain

 

No habían hablado sobre ello , parecía que había tanto tiempo entre ellos,congelados en la calidez de sus cuerpos uniéndose una y otra vez como si no hubiera un final  _ ¿Cómo podría haber un final? _

Sin embargo, las fechas decían lo contrario, sus proyectos recién firmados decían lo contrario, habría un final para lo que estaban viviendo, aún cuando no tenía un nombre o etiqueta o  _ significado _ . “¡Claro que tenía significado!” Lo que habría entre ellos podría carecer de una afirmación pero definitivamente no lo hacía de significado. Aún así … aún así algo parecía  _ ausente _ .

Y lo sentía , lo veía ,era un limbo que crecía y crecía entre ellos causando estragos,llevándose la energía de sus sonrisas,el brillo de sus ojos,la calidez de sus respiraciones acompasadas en el viento.

 

I only wanted to one time to see you laughing

I only wanted to see you

Laughing in the purple rain

 

_ ¿Cómo es que llegaron al punto de aparentar que nada había cambiado entre ellos? ¿Cómo es que él no hacía nada para eliminar lo que sea que se interpusiera entre ellos?  _

 

_ “Tú no estabas,me sentía sola”  _  Esas palabras, como deseaba borrarlas de su mente,eran como un virus que aparecía para atormentarlo,no importaba que tanto supiera que no podía ni ser considerado como una excusa para la traición que ella cometió, aún así una parte de él se sentía culpable,porque …  _ ausencia  _ había algo que no cerraba con ella y él,no había un  _ nosotros _ , él quiso creer que sí,lo logró un tiempo.

Ahora tenía la seguridad de que si él no la hubiera descubierto igual hubiera terminado con ella en algún momento quizás en unos meses o años pero lo habría hecho.

 

Así como tenía la seguridad de que el mundo era un mejor lugar solo porque él reía ¿Cómo es que una carcajada podía ser tan  _ hermosa _ ? 

Y quizás fue ese instante lo que desencadenó la fuerza que necesitaba para encarar la situación.

 

Purple rain, purple rain

Purple rain, purple rain

Purple rain, purple rain

I only wanted to see you

Bathing in the purple rain

 

No había un momento perfecto,él tuvo que aprenderlo y la lección le había costado una relación,sin embargo ... había tanto que perder,él no esperaba tener que hacerlo, no esperaba conocer a alguien como Joe  _ ¡Demonios! _ ni siquiera tenía idea de que pudiera existir alguien así y todo sucedió tan rápido, tan natural.Antes de que se diera cuenta su alma ya estaba gritando por el otro como si se reconociera a sí misma en él,como si con su sola presencia la hiciera feliz o destrozada si es que lo veía sufrir,como aquella última vez que recibió malas noticias sobre la recaída de su padre o cuando su boca no supo corresponder a su  _ te quiero _ aún cuando ella se desbordara por demostrarlo.  _ ¿Por qué era tan difícil decir lo que sentía por Joe?¿Por qué?  _ Si tenía la seguridad de que haría lo que fuera por verlo feliz.

 

I never wanted to be your weekend lover

I only wanted to be some kind of friend

It's such a shame our friendship had to end

 

-¿Qué nos está pasando?- su voz rayando en el lamento como si estuviera llorando la pérdida de algo, de  _ alguién _ .

 

Como si Ben no estuviera ahí a sólo unos metros en el marco de la puerta mirándolo con expresión confundida.

 

_ Silencio  _

 

De pronto fue todo lo que se escuchó en esa habitación.

Un profundo y constante silencio.

 

-No lo sé- finalmente sentenció. 

-Yo tampoco-  _ “¿Realmente no lo sabes?” _ y claro que era una pregunta retórica porque tanto su mente como sus ojos no mentían como su boca lo estaba haciendo.  

-Adiós Joe- Y no fue su usual  _ Hasta luego, nos vemos,te veo después  _ o alguna frase de las que él solía usar con Joe, porque hasta ese momento no pensó que podría haber un  _ adiós  _ entre ellos sin embargo él estaba ahí cerrando la puerta,yéndose sin mirar atrás.

 

_ “¡MALDICIÓN,MALDICIÓN,MALDICIÓÓÓÓÓÓN!” _

 

-Ben …

  
  


_ Ausencia. _

  
  


Purple rain, purple rain

Purple rain, purple rain

Purple rain, purple rain

I only wanted to see you

Underneath the purple rain

 

Había pasado más de una semana y ninguno de los dos había siquiera intentado comunicarse con el otro,bueno si no contamos el grupo de whatsapp que tenía con Rami, Lucy y Allen en el que todo parecía igual que siempre,sus interacciones ahí apenas y habían disminuido como sí ese espacio fuera otra dimensión una en la que ellos eran amigos de reparto y esa  _ ausencia  _ no existía “Pero lo hace” volvió a recriminarle su alma cansada de no ser escuchada.

 

_ -¿Aló?- _

_ -¡Escuchame!- _

_ -Lo hago, Joe¿Estás borracho?- _

_ -Nahh, es sólo un poquito de tequila- _

_ -Tu voz dice lo contrario- _

_ -¡Vamos!¡No seas aguafiestas!- _

_ -No lo soy, es sólo que ...- _

_ -¿Qué?- _

_ -¿No ibas a decirme algo?- _

_ -¿Yo?Pero si eres tú el que llamó- _

_ -No,fuiste tú … Realmente estás ebrio- _

_ -¿Con quién hablas? … Con Benny,estás diciendo que yo lo llamé ¿Puedes creerlo?- Las dos voces se escuchaban a distancia y una de ellas era femenina “¿Quién era ella?” la pregunta resonaba en su cabeza con peligro,con miedo. _

_ -¿Joe?-  _

_ -Hola soy Melissa, Joe no puedo hablar ahora,le diré que te vuelva a llamar cuando esté consciente- _

_ -¿Consciente?¿Le ha pasado algo?- _

_ -Sí,no,es decir … está arrojando ahorita,demasiado tequila- _

_ -Seguro lo combinó con vodka…- _

_ -Si,le advertí que no lo hiciera pero es Joe …- _

_ -Joe … - _

_ -¿Tienes algún mensaje para él?- _

_ -¿Ah?No,eh, ya lo llamaré de vuelta gracias- _

_ -De nada, hasta luego- _

_ -¡Espera!- _

_ -Claro, dime- _

_ -Dale té de menta,eso suele ayudarle y dile de mi parte “hasta luego ”- _

_ -Lo haré- _

_ -Gracias- _

 

Honey, I know, I know

I know times are changing

It's time we all reach out

For something new, that means you too

 

_ -Así que, ya no es un “adios”- _

_ -Hola a ti también- _

_ -Ben¿Podemos hablar seriamente?- _

_ -Aún no- _

_ -Benjamin Jones,si no es ahora ¿Cuándo?- _

_ -Creeme vamos a hablarlo,tan sólo espera un poco … porfavor- _

_ -Ahora soy yo el que dice “adiós”- _

_ -Joseph Francis Mazzello III- _

_ -Benjamin Jones- _

_ -Eres imposible- _

_ -Tu aún más- _

_ -Veo que “Melissa” te dio el mensaje- _

_ -Si no te conociera diría que estás celoso- _

_ -¿Celoso? Claro que no- _

_ -¡Oh!¡Lo estás!- _

_ -No,no lo estoy- _

_ -Ni deberías, sólo tuvimos algo un tiempo pero ella prefería las películas actuales de Star Wars que las clásicas ¿Puedes creerlo? En fin quedamos como amigos- _

_ -Ah, ok.- _

_ -Realmente estás celoso,alejare las fotos que tenga con ella, no quiero que terminen como las que hice con Gwil- _

_ -Sólo estuve en carácter- _

_ -En carácter Otelo …- _

_ -Ni siquiera la rompí en pedazos, cuide los lados- _

_ -Claro, eso lo justifica todo- _

_ -Tengo que irme Joe ,me están llamando- _

_ -¡Excusas! Acepta que tienes problemas ¡Busca ayuda!- _

_ -En serio Joe,tengo que irme,nos vemos- _

_ -Ok,ok.Hasta luego Ben- _

_ -Hasta luego Joe- _

 

You say you want a leader

But you can't seem to make up your mind

I think you better close it

And let me guide you to the purple rain

 

_ Inefable _ porque las palabras no alcanzan a describir la luz que irradia el otro,la calidez que lo envuelve cada vez que escucha su nombre en esa boca,la incontenible ganas de reír y verlo feliz.

 

Aún así,aunque él no pudiera formularlo en palabras haría lo que los amantes hacen cuando no hay salida:  _ actuar  _ porque la inmovilidad era la peor respuesta y él había pagado las consecuencias suficiente tiempo,ni  siquiera entendía cómo había podido estar alejado tanto tiempo de él,ni cómo podría hacerlo en el futuro cuando sus carreras los distanciara,pero eso no importaba,nada lo hacía,no ahora que Joe estaba frente a él.

 

-¿Ben?¡Benjamin!¿Cómo?Pensé que ...- Y no pudo terminar porque el otro lo abrazó tan fuerte que por un segundo pensó que si dos cuerpos podían fusionarse ellos terminarían haciéndolo de la cercanía en la que estaban rodeados.

 

-Te quiero- Ahí estaba una pequeña expresión saliendo de sus labios como el  _  a b c  _  de un bebé,el primer acercamiento,el primer intento de expresar lo inefable, de desafiarse a sus miedos.

 

Purple rain, purple rain

Purple rain, purple rain

If you know what I'm singing about up here

 

-Oh Benny- Y él lo entendía,no por esas dos palabras,sino por lo que llevaba en esencia en la voz de Ben,en viajar al otro lado del mundo sólo para decirlas.

-Estoy atrapado en una Rom-Com- Rió al sentir gotas de lluvia mojando su cabello.

-Y  _ Purple Rain  _ toca de fondo¡Ah! Debí traer la radio como una verdadera romcom de los 80s- contestó contagiado de esa  _ risa _ .

-Me dices que me quieres y eliges nuestra canción ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi  _ grinch _ del romance?- su ceño fruncido y ojos juguetones admirando cada pequeña variación en el rostro del otro. 

-Primero que nada,Grinch es de navidad  _ Joseph _ ,segundo tu lo dijiste primero,simplemente te lo dije para que no te sientas mal- continuó tratando de contener la risa.

-Lo que te haga hacer sentir mejor  _ Benjamin _ \- dijo antes de alejarse de él y volver al marco de la puerta -lastima que ahora me tenga que ir,gracias por venir a decir que me quieres para no me sienta  _ mal- _ cerró la puerta tras de sí ante la mirada confundida y aún sonriente de Ben -Joe está lloviendo … JOSEPH- 

 

C'mon, raise your hand

Purple rain, purple rain

I only want to see you

Only want to see you

In the purple rain

 

-Tengo que irme Joe- Y el techo nunca había sido tan interesante para Ben a diferencia del estadounidense quien volteo de inmediato al fiel estilo de una caricatura sin entender cómo es que el otro había llegado a esta conclusión.

 

-¡No!Apenas y has llegado- cruzó los brazos e hizo un puchero. 

 

-Llevo una semana aquí- respondió tratando de sonar razonable.

 

-Podrían ser dos semanas- ofreció cambiando a una expresión coqueta.

 

-Ni siquiera he traído ropa, no puedo seguir usando tus camisetas me quedan muy apretadas- 

-Entonces no la uses- guiño el ojo derecho.

-Joe,hablo en serio- contestó relajado.

 

-Yo también, no es como si la necesitarás aquí-

 

-No podemos estar aquí todo el día por mucho que me guste,necesito aire fresco y ropa de mi talla-

 

-¿Aire fresco?¿Ese es el problema?Ven aquí- lo atrajo suavemente en sus brazos -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Benny?- Ni él mismo sabía porque no se lo había dicho, es como si las palabras hubieran salido antes de que se diera cuenta que pasar un semana seguida en casa comenzaba a ser extenuante por mucho que amara pasar todo el tiempo con Joe, necesitaba saber que existía un mundo más allá para ellos además de esas cuatro paredes.

-¿Qué te parece un viaje?Aún faltan muchos lugares que visitar en E.E.U.U,además ahora estaremos solos- 

 

_ Solos, _ un viaje a solas con Joe se le antojaba bastante atractivo porque tenía que ser sincero había cierto control o contención en las caricias e incluso en las miradas que le dedicaba al otro cuando estaban alrededor de otras personas como en el viaje con Gwilym,el cual marchó de maravilla,incluso si este se quejara de tanto en tanto sobre lo obvios que eran pero no había real molestia en sus comentarios sino en cambio alegría y calidez.Sin embargo un viaje solo con él, su  _ primer  _ viaje como dos personas que habían expresado que se querían,sea donde eso los pusiera en la escala de  _ afirmaciones  _ era simplemente algo a lo que no se podía negar.

 

-Ok, pero serás tú quien le diga a Ann que va cuidar a Frankie porque no soportas que me vaya de tu lado- comentó entrelazando su cuerpo al del otro hasta quedar cómodo escuchando la vibrante voz de Joe acompañada de sus latidos y respiración como tonadas en una sinfonía que le  _ afirmaba  _ que el otro  _ está _ ahí con él,que los dos  _ estan _ ,que de todas las posibilidades y variables de este mundo ellos se habían encontrado.

 

-¡Hecho!También le diré que cada minuto que la paso sin que me cantes  _ purple rain _ es un siglo sin tí,ya sabés lo de siempre- aceptó alegremente acariciando su cabello con trazos que iban y venían al compás de sus calmadas respiraciones.

-Lo de siempre-repitió deseando que  _ siempre _ sea una constante en ellos.


	6. How Can I Go On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pérdida.

_Pérdida_

_¿Qué haces cuando todo está perdido? ¿Qué buscas en el vacío?_

No a la ausencia,no a las lágrimas rodeando tu rostro,no a esta agonía esparciéndose por cada parte de tu cuerpo como si todo tu ser se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para  _caer y caer …_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué él?_

_¿Por qué él?_

_¿Por qué él?_

_¿Por qué él?_

_¿Por qué él?_

_¿Por qué él?_

-Joey,ve a dormir yo seguiré- comentó su hermana en un susurro,su voz era tan suave y quebrada que casi no la reconocía,era una sombra de lo que solía ser  _¿Pero quién no lo era en ese momento?_

_-Todos tenemos un final la diferencia es que yo sé que está cerca … No me mires así Joey aún no me he ido-_

_-Pero lo harás … tengo miedo-_

_-Yo también-_

Los recuerdos emergen como un eco en el  _vacío_ , él casi los espera, quizás así la  _ausencia_ no sea tan insoportable.

_-¿Quién es?-_

_-¿Quién es quién?-_

_-Oh vamos Joey sabés que no puedes engañar a este viejo zorro-_

_-Al menos deberías dejarme intentarlo-_

_-Nah ya no estoy para esos trotes además se que quieres contarlo-_

_-Ahhh¿Tanto se me nota?-_

_-Si-_

_-Es reciente,ni siquiera sé en qué situación estamos-_

_-¿Situación?-_

_-Es decir si somos o no pareja,no lo hemos hablado,es complicado …-_

_-¿Complicado?Hijo solo se ama o no se ama,no sé porque tu generación se empeña tanto en complicar las cosas si la amas dicelo, creeme no siempre hay tiempo-_

_-Si lo amo- lo corrigió y no creyó que le diría a su padre con tanta naturalidad que le gustaban los hombres y que este lo recibiera de la misma manera._

_-Si lo amas,dicelo y traelo a cenar que no tengo mucho tiempo para conocerlo-_

_-Ya,ya lo haré-_

Pero no lo hizo, su padre nunca llegó a conocer a Ben,hubiera sido tan fácil llevarlo a una cena como su padre quería,era tan fácil complacerlo pero no lo hizo y  _¿Por qué?_  “Pensé que había tiempo”  _Tiempo_ …

-¿Cómo es que …- Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta Ben lo envolvió en sus brazos.-Rami me lo contó-

-No,nose que hacer Ben …  _no lo sé_ \- Y él solo se aferró más ellos porque en ese  _vació_ él era una luz,un ente,una pequeña separación entre el dolor y su ser.

-Está bien Joe,esta bien- “Estoy aquí,siempre estaré aquí”.

 _¿Bien?¡No!Nada estaba bien_ quería gritar pero las palabras estaban estancadas en su garganta y en cambio los sollozos no dejaban de brotar así como las acompasadas caricias a su cabello.

-Nunca se quejo,ni siquiera al final ¿Cómo se puede ser tan fuerte? ¿Sabés qué me pregunto por ti? Quería conocerte Ben,él quería conocerte,que te lleve a casa a cenar pero no lo hice, no lo hice-

-Está bien Joe,esta bien- repite sin saber que hacer para aliviar el dolor del otro.

-Él te hubiera encantado- sonrió entre sollozos y Ben deseo más que nunca besar sus lágrimas, sostenerlo,protegerlo del sufrimiento que no cesaba de atacar.

-Estoy seguro que sí- Lo estaba,sabía la importancia del padre en la vida de Joe y que mucho de él estaba en su hijo y eso era suficiente para que sintiera afecto por ese hombre que nunca llegó a conocer.

- _¿Por qué no lo hice?_ Pude haberlo hecho ...-

-Joe … hiciste lo que pudiste-

-Debí haber hecho más-

-Joe …-

-¡Debí haber hecho más!- sus gritos atenuados en susurros por el hombro de Ben,quien ahora lloraba con él  _“estoy aquí, estoy aquí,siempre estaré aquí”_.

Los días pasaron, las semanas y podrían pasar años pero él sabía que la ausencia no se iría así como la presencia de sus recuerdos,de sus enseñanzas, de sus sonrisas, de sus abrazos, de sus  _tu puedes_ ,de sus  _ama hasta que duela_ ,porque así era su padre no había un punto medio,era todo intensidad, _pasión por la vida_.

Su familia estaba más cercana que nunca como si quisieran confirmar que aún lo eran a pesar de la  _pérdida_ de su centro, su madre era la que más fuerte se mostraba, procurando estar ocupada con la academia de danza,los preparativos para el aniversario siguieron en pie  _-Tu padre quería que todo siga su curso,tenemos que seguir adelante en su honor-_ “En su honor” Era tan cierto,tanto que encontró la fuerza para sonreír a los demás en el evento,sus amigos estuvieron ahí,bueno no todos,Rami tenía trabajo,Gwil y Allen estaban al otro lado del mundo y Ben … Ben estaba grabando en algún punto de Europa tratando de llamarlo todos los días,a veces le contestaba otras no,era extraño amaba escuchar su voz,saber que estaba ahí para él,sin embargo,a veces sólo quería sumirse en el silencio.

 

_Friends will be friends_

 

-¿Gwil?- extrañado al ver a su amigo en el marco de su puerta con una gran sonrisa y detrás de él - Ben - y Gwil tuvo que volver a ignorar las miradas amorosas que se lanzaron “son tan obvios” -¿Acaso pensaste que te habías librado de nosotros?- comentó palmeando su hombro mientras sus amigos se acercaban más y más ...

-Nunca  _mate_ \- continuo Ben y Joe sonrió como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo,para el más joven había sido décadas desde la última vez que veía un atisbo de brillo en él.

-Te extrañe,los extrañe chicos- se corrigió tratando de no dejar de lado a su amigo quien ya de por sí estaba acostumbrado.

-Aww ven aquí- dijo antes de palmear el hombro de Ben para llamar su atención y darle un abrazo grupal a Joe.

-Skye es un paraíso ahora mismo  _mate_ -

-Debo reconocer que estoy de acuerdo-

-Gracias Ben-

-De nada-

-Ok,ok me convencieron- no es como si hubieran tenido que hacer mucho para ello,lo que más necesitaba era alejarse de NYC,donde todo lo recordaba a su padre.

-Que bueno porque tenemos un par de horas para llegar al aeropuerto,nuestro vuelo sale en cuatro horas-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Mejor ve alistando las maletas- comentó Ben palmeando su pierna.

-¿Cómo que dos horas?¿Cómo voy a alistar todo en dos horas?- se quejó ignorando la calidez de las palmadas de Ben en su muslo derecho.

-Ya,ya te ayudaremos-

Y vaya que lo ayudaron … a desordenar y a burlarse de cada prenda que ponía en la maleta.

-¿Para qué tantos sweaters?- preguntó Ben extrañado,él y apenas había alistado dos.

-No vamos a la Antártica  _mate_ \- se burló Gwil

-Apurate Joey- continuo Ben mirando el reloj del celular.

-Déjenme en paz¿No se supone que hace frío en Escocia?-

-No tanto-

-Si,no tanto, apurate que perdemos el vuelo- mirando como los segundos pasaban a toda prisa y el tiempo se ralentizaba en las acciones de Joe.

-Mas les vale que sea verdad o les quitaré los suyos-.    

Dicho y hecho Joe no llevo nada más que una campera que perdió quien sabe donde … si, Ben pagó pato y le  _dio_ su suéter rojo vino...

-Hey, por fin despertaste-

-Buenos días a ti también Gwil-

-Ese es mi …- comentó antes de que Joe lo interrumpiera tomando unas tostadas de la mesa mientras Gwil tomaba su té muy enfocado en su taza.

-Ahora es mío-

-Deja de quedarte con mi ropa-

-Tu tienes la culpa por apurarme-

-¿Cómo iba adivinar que ibas perder tu campera?¿Cierto Gwil?- volteando al más alto quien podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

-¿Ah? No, no me metan en sus discusiones- murmuró mientras comía algunas tostadas “Va ser un día muy largo”.

-No estamos discutiendo- rio Joe y el ambiente se aligero de repente.

-No,claro que no- continuó Ben mirando a Gwil con expresión angelical que podía engañar a cualquiera pero no a él,un demonio se escondía detrás de esa mirada y él lo sabía especialmente cuando se trataba de Joe.

Roger y Brian no encontraron mejor forma de animar a Joe que invitándolo a él y a los chicos a un concierto en Londres y vaya que que lo lograron.

-Las grabaciones de  _Six Underground_  empiezan a fin de mes así que aún hay tiempo-

-Benjamin ¿Estás tratando de decir que vas a invadir mi casa?-

-Algo así …-

-En realidad vamos a  _invadir_ tu casa,no se pueden deshacer tan fácilmente de mi- Los interrumpió un muy borracho Gwil de camino al hotel.-No me mires así, fue idea de Ben-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Fue mi idea que vayamos a visitar NYC pero no que Gwil nos siguiera a todas partes-.

-¡Qué aguafiestas!Cómo si quisiera ver como andan besuqueandose por ahí,ya suficiente tengo con que lo hagan a mis espaldas ¡Infieles!-lloriqueo dramaticamente.

-Ah ven aquí grandulón- lo jalo para un abrazó mientras Ben hacía un puchero.

-Lágrimas de cocodrilo-

-Antes éramos los tres como los mosqueteros pero desde que comenzaron a salir ya ni me hacen caso ¡Me ignoran!-

-Claro que no¿Verdad Ben?.. ¿Ben?- parpadeo al no ver al menor.

-¡Benjamin!- gritó al ver como este se alejaba más y más de él.

-¡Si tanto quieres ir con él a NYC hazlo!-Contestó sin mirar atrás.

-¡Fue tu idea!¡Ven aquí no puedo cargarlo solo!- se quejó al darse cuenta que el más alto se había quedado inconsciente en sus brazos  _¿Acaso era el único sobrio de los tres?_


	7. Nothing compares 2 u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Yo tambien te extraño Ben- contestó feliz de no ser él único en sentir la necesidad de estar cerca de él,de escuchar su sonrisa, de llenarse en su mirada porque el facetime no le hacía justicia ni con la mejor resolución al brillo de la expresión del otro,era un pálido reflejo,un eco del verdadero efecto en ambos.

-Te extraño- se atrevió a decir, porque eso es lo que era,un atrevimiento al que solo se había rendido pocas veces en su vida.

-Yo tambien te extraño Ben- contestó feliz de no ser él único en sentir la necesidad de estar cerca de él,de escuchar su sonrisa, de llenarse en su mirada porque el  _facetime_  no le hacía justicia ni con la mejor resolución al brillo de la expresión del otro,era un pálido reflejo,un eco del verdadero efecto en ambos.

-Hoy estuve por Venecia y pensaba  _¿Qué haría Joe?_  Casi hago una escena con Adriá y Manuel,tienes que conocerlos-

-Dejame adivinar ¿Por qué son unas bolas de energía?- Si no fuera porque Joe tenía su típica sonrisa,él hubiera creído que estaba celoso.

-¡Exacto!- contestó emocionado por presentarle a sus nuevos amigos.

-No lo sé,sigues rompiendo nuestro trato de que no tener más amigos que nosotros pero ahí vas olvidándonos-  _olvidándome_ quiso reclamar aún cuando sabía que era broma pero al parecer su inconsciente no entendía de esas cosas ...

-¡No es cierto!Son ustedes los que me están olvidando yendo al concierto,pasándola en grande- hizo un puchero recordando las fotos del instagram de sus amigos divirtiéndose  _sin él_.

-Pero es por ti, porque no nos metes a tu película,que mal amigo te has vuelto-

Y no había nada de  _mal_ en esa frase excepto que  _amigo_ sonaba tan  _distante_  para describir la relación que tenían, no es como si ellos hubiera ahondado en definiciones y mucho menos en etiquetas sobre lo que ambos sentían el uno del otro en ese tiempo alejados,después de todo no era algo que se podía tomar a la ligera y hablarlo como si fuera algo cotidiano sería restarle importancia, _no_ , debía ser en persona ...

-No para Adria y Manuel, ellos si me valoran- sonrió coquetamente.

-Benjamin Jones no sabía que me ibas a traicionar de esa forma- dijo con aires de  _drama queen_  con una expresión tan exagerada que el menor no pudo evitar que las risas escaparan de su boca contagiando desde el otro lado del mundo a la boca de Joe por la pantalla del celular.

       

       

_Siempre estoy en tus ojos_

A veces le asustaba lo cierto que podía ser esta afirmación por parte del neoyorquino, _¿Acaso había un instante en el que él no estuviera?_ Un instante en el que su recuerdo no inunde los lugares que visitaba ,las personas que conocía, _No,_ Joe estaba en cada uno de ellos como si su energía estuviera ahí junto a él,rodeándolo con su calidez.

Y aún así,aún cuando estaba tan cerca de él,no era suficiente, él quería más,deseaba más,"I want it all" sonaba en su mente y una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios rememorando las tardes y noches que pasaban escuchando  _Queen_  y fueron tantas que llegó a sentirse Roger Taylor y ni que hablar de Joe quien era el mismísimo reflejo de John Deacon,ellos bromeaban sobre el asunto de que quizás su madre se había dejado llevar por los 70s y era el hijo perdido de Deacy 

_-¿Te imaginas?-_

_-Tendrías cheques todos los meses-_

_-Sí,no tendría que preocuparme por trabajar-_

_-Vivirías la vida loca-_

_-Yeah baby-_

Cada minuto alejado de él se había sentido como una eternidad,aún no entendía cómo es que no tomaba el primer avión a Estados Unidos y mandaba todo al mismísimo infierno "Porque amas actuar y tienes responsabilidades,porque no puedes decepcionar a Andy" le repetía su lado razonable seguido por un "Ya no falta nada para que lo vuelvas a ver" pero  _nada_ no es como describiría al tiempo que se interponía entre ellos,treinta malditos días no eran  _nada ,_ eran miles de horas llenos de momentos en la vida de Joe que no se volverían repetir,como su primer cumpleaños sin su padre al que no podría estar ahí para sostenerlo y todo porque no se podía zafarse unos momentos de las grabaciones en Europa pero claro como iba decir  _tengo que irme porque es el cumpleaños de alguien muy especial para mi,regreso el lunes._

No podía hacerlo,  _no podía_  , lo sabía y él también, sin embargo eso no quitaba ni un poco su frustración por no ir a su encuentro a abrazarlo, oír su risa y llenarse en sus ojos.

En cambio tenía que conformarse con llamarlo y enviarle un regalo  _Ultimate Prince_ , un álbum recopilatorio porque no se decidía entre enviar uno u otro cd,que si faltaba tal canción en uno y tal.

_I only wanted to see you_

_Laughing in the purple rain_

¡Feliz cumpleaños!

P.D.Me debes una chaqueta,ladrón de ropa ;).

Joe había escuchado todas las canciones de corrido imaginando que el otro estaba a su lado tarareandolas en un murmullo suave como solía hacerlo cuando estaban echados en el sofá sin un final o inicio entre los dos y con Frankie saltando de vez en cuando para llamar su atención.

-Sólo faltó que estuviera envuelto en papel purpurina- sonrío acariciando el empaque.

-De nada- fingio que se sentía ofendido.

-Aún así no pienso devolverte el suéter- comentó bajando el celular para mostrar que llevaba puesto el dichoso suéter - ahora es mío- mordió la manga como si fuera un cachorro con su juguete favorito.

-Ya lo veremos ...- Entrecerró los ojos con aire desafiante e infantil ante la provocación del cumpleañero -Feliz Cumpleaños Joey- dijo finalmente despues de unos segundos esperando que la distancia entre ellos desapareciera "un mes,treinta días ..."

-Gracias Benjamin-

Ni a Rami o a Gwil se le había pasado desapercibido que su amigo necesitaba distraerse todo lo posible hasta que Ben volviera, era extraño verlo así de apagado porque a Malek no lo engañaba, lo conocía muchos años para no notar la diferencia entre una actuación y la realidad del estado anímico de Joe.

       

Habían sido casi tres meses separados el aire se había vuelto más denso,los colores habían perdido su vivacidad,el sonido se había tornado insípido.

_¿Cómo es que habían sobrevivido?_

El celular sonaba con ese familiar timbre y sus voces volvían a la vida junto a todo lo parecía olvidado hacía solo unos segundos.

Esa era la respuesta,esos momentos robados entre descansos,entrevistas y premiaciones, esas pequeñas dosis de ellos mismos,esas promesas susurradas entre líneas,ese  _ya faltan tantos días,_ esos  _silencios_  llenos de significado,esos tarareos y letras de canciones desentonadas en risas.

-¿Recuerdas que una vez dijiste que tu casa era mi casa?-dijo ni bien escucho el  _aló_ de un  Joe recien levantado.

-¿Eh?¿Si?- contestó aún adormilado.

-Pues espero que no haya sido solo una frase porque estoy literalmente a cinco minutos de tu casa- comentó casualmente reconociendo las calles que se iban iluminando dando la bienvenida al amante.

-¿Ah?Estás a cinco ... ¿Ben ya estás  _aquí_?- parpadeó mirando a su alrededor asegurándose de que no fuera uno más de sus sueños,de que era real,de que finalmente volvería a tenerlo entre sus brazos.

Hace mucho que el inglés había decidido que no había expresión más adorable y cómica que del rostro de Joe ni bien despertaba sin embargo ahora después de siglos sin verlo le parecía que también era la más hermosa que había visto jamás.


	8. I Want to Know What Love Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué somos? la necesidad de afirmación clamando por una definición ¿Acaso había una?¿Sólo una?¿Y si lo había podría entregarla?¿Sería la misma para el otro?

_I've gotta take a little time_

_A little time to think things over_

_I better read between the lines_

_In case I need it when I'm older_

 

Iban a ser un poco más de tres días sin descontar el tiempo de las entrevistas y la premiere,un hecho que a ninguno de los dos se le pasó por desapercibido y por ello ni bien Joe cerró la puerta de su casa detrás de Ben,ambos no tardaron ni un segundo en deshacerse entre caricias y besos.

Quemaba,  _dolía_  cuánto anhelaba unirse, _fundirse_ en el otro, reconocerlo,marcarlo, _afirmarlo_  como  _suyo_  "¿Él lo sabe?" ¿Acaso Joe sabía de los estragos que causaba en él con una sola mirada y la euforia que llamaba con una sonrisa?  _¿lo sabía?_ o más importante aún  _¿sentía lo mismo? ¿Qué eran?_

-¿Qué somos?-las palabras salieron ni bien la pregunta se formuló en su cabeza ante su propia sorpresa y la del neoyorquino, quien abrió y cerró la boca segundos antes de siquiera responder -Oh Benny...-

-¿Qué?- insistió impaciente por saber,tenía que,lo necesitaba.

-No lo se, es decir ,te quiero, lo sabes- contestó tratando de evitar la mirada del otro que clamaba por una explicación que él no sabía cómo dar,que a causa del dolor había aprendido a no entregar.

-Si,pero ...- y era casi una rendición a  _definir_ lo que eran, lo que estaban viviendo,un  _te quiero_ ,era y es usado para una relación fraternal, de amistad,sin embargo lo que sentía hacia él iba más allá de aquello y necesitaba que sea afirmado, no podía soportar más el limbo entre ellos y a la vez su sola presencia era suficiente para hacerlo volar en estrellas en las que nunca espero estar.

 _Cálido y suave_ ,a pesar de la prisa que llevaran algunas veces siempre se las habían arreglado para que mantenga esa forma hasta ese momento en que Ben se aferró aún más a él sin dejar que el otro suavizará sus movimientos porque no deseaba que lo que sea que estaban viviendo siga en ese mismo estado, ¡No!, quería gritar,reclamar,pero las palabras siempre se rendían en su garganta así como su voluntad de expresarlas cuando el otro lo besaba o desviaba el tema.

 

_Now this mountain I must climb_

_Feels like the world upon my shoulders_

_Through the clouds, I see love shine_

_It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

 

¿Vivir a medias?¿Amar a medias? _Nah_  ,no era su estilo,no era lo que sus padres le habían enseñado,no era propio de su ser, sin embargo¿Cuántas veces tuvo que caer para temer a las alturas de su propia naturaleza?¿Para temer lo que estaba frente a él?

 _¿Qué somos?_ la necesidad de afirmación clamando por una definición  _¿Acaso había una?¿Sólo una?¿Y si lo había podría entregarla?¿Sería la misma para el otro?_

-Te extrañé- susurró acomodándose en su pecho.

_Como tantas otras veces lo había hecho,_

_como tantas otras veces lo había soñado,_

_como tantas otras veces lo había amado._

-Yo también-contestó repartiendo caricias en su espalda,deseando escribir en ella lo que sentía.

 _"¿Complicado?Hijo solo se ama o no se ama"_  Las palabras de su padre volvían así como el recuerdo de su ausencia  _"Si lo amas dicelo"_  todo era tan sencillo cuando hablaba con él,tan claro.

 

_In my life, there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_Can't stop now, I've travelled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

 

 _"No lo se, es decir ,te quiero, lo sabes"_  Joe lo quería, eran  _amigos,_ podría ser suficiente,podría ... pero no lo era, no para él quien ansiaba una relación clara y con puntos definidos,no el limbo que estaban viviendo,sin embargo¿No había estado ya en una que no había funcionado? No había garantías que la afirmación que tanto anhelaba no destruyera los lazos que había nacido entre ellos,el limbo que lo desesperaba era también la razón por la cual esa conexión seguía intacta, _indefinible_.

_¿Acaso se atrevería a destruirla en su afán de definirla?_

-Ben¿Ben?- Repitió Gwilym esperando una respuesta de quien sabe qué cosa estaban hablando.

-Lo siento,mate¿Decías?-

-Pues ... ¡Joe!- Gwil ya iba repetir las anécdotas del tour de BoRhap cuando Joe apareció con una sonrisa cansada por las tantas entrevistas que tenían.

-¡Gwil!-

-¿Qué le has hecho a  _Benny boy_  que no me hace caso cuando le hablo?- se quejó Gwil con un puchero.

-¿Ah? Eh-pues¿Cómo que no te hace caso?¡Benjamin!- Y por un instante con su mirada enfocada en la suya supo que él también estaba luchando contra ese limbo.

-No le entendí porque habló muy rápido- Contestó siguiendo el juego sin dejar de mirarlo.

 

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

 

Él le había preguntado una vez a Rami, si eran tan obvios y su amigo le había contestado  _como luces de neón,darling_ y pensó que era una exageración, es decir no podían serlo tanto  _¿Verdad?_  por lo menos no como para tener que separarlos en las entrevistas grupales.

Al principio no le tomo importancia,es decir que Rami se sentara al medio era lógico al ser el protagonista pero ¿Era necesario que Gwil decidiera sentarse al costado de Malek dejando a Ben al otro extremo del sillón?

Sus manos apenas y podían rozarse por detrás, por más que tratara de concentrarse en las preguntas y vivir en el momento su voluntad divagaba entre tomar la mano del otro para salir corriendo de ahí como si fueran dos adolescentes enamorados o quedarse ahí resiliente sufriendo en silencio,por su bien y el de la producción se decidió por la última opción.

-¿Soy yo o nos tuvieron de extremo a extremo a propósito?- se quejó riendo en uno de los descansos,tan cerca del otro que más que una conversación entre compañeros de reparto parecía confesiones entre amantes.

-¡Cierto!¿Crees que se hayan dado cuenta de que ...- Ben dudo moviendo los dedos recordando como los posó en el hombro del otro, _pero fue un gesto inofensivo_ pensó.

-No,no creo ...-

No había prisa en salir del set de las entrevistas ni bien estas acabaran,no debería tener prisa en hacerlo,especialmente porque hacía mucho que el inglés no veía a sus amigos,no debería acaparar toda su atención,no debería ...

-Bueno,aún sigo algo cansado por el viaje,nos vemos mañana- comentó despidiéndose de todos menos de él.

"Hablando de ser  _obvios_ "río para sí.

-Al parecer no vamos a verte hoy en la fiesta darling- Comentó Rami viendo como el rubio se dirigía al auto de Joe,ya ni siquiera pretendían.

-No,pero no es como si me vayan extrañar tanto- respondió a su mejor amigo con un par de palmadas en su hombro derecho.

-Para nada, nos alegra que Ben haya llegado ya nos estábamos cansando de tenerte pegado todo el tiempo- bromeó Gwil.

-¿Pegado?Son ustedes los que estaban pegados a mi-

-Ya,ya vete con el otro- dramatizo el más alto.

-Dale mis saludos a Benny- comentó Lucy con una sonrisa picara.

-¡Hasta luego y guarden algo para mañana!-

Las miradas de sus amigos eran más que evidentes,siempre lo fueron,aunque no se lo hubieran dicho directamente, Joe sabía que ellos creían que eran pareja _¿Cómo no lo iban hacer?_  Si hasta su padre lo sospechaba incluso sin conocer a Ben, _probablemente babeaba por él sin darse cuenta_ ,pensó burlándose de sí mismo.

 

_I'm gonna take a little time_

_A little time to look around me_

_I've got nowhere left to hide_

_It looks like love has finally found me_

 

-Lucy te envía saludos- Fue lo primero que le dijo ni bien estuvo en el volante.

-Pero si apenas acabamos de vernos- Contestó Ben extrañado.

-Lo hace para molestar,no le hagas caso- recordó la sonrisa pícara de su amiga,esa sonrisa que decía entre líneas  _lo sé todo Joe,ve por él tigre_.

El recorrido fue tranquilo,bueno lo tanto que puede ser con  _Queen_  a todo volumen, el conductor haciendo de cantante principal y el copiloto de todos los instrumentos imaginarios.

Las risas no dejaban de brotar entre ellos ni siquiera cuando a puerta cerrada todo parecía acelerarse,sus bocas buscando la una a la otra en una sinfonía de notas,sus brazos recorriendo cada parte libre, luchando contra la ropa que los cubría.

 

_In my life, there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_Can't stop now, I've travelled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

 

 _"Si lo amas dicelo"_ el consejo de su padre no lo había dejado ni un momento en paz y menos después de pasar casi todo un día con y sin el inglés al mismo tiempo,en el mismo espacio pero alejados por sus propios amigos,una tortura constante que terminó ni bien estuvieron en su auto a salvo de cualquier intento de

separación.

Y quizás fue ese el detonante, el saber que aún en un salón lleno de gente él solo quería estar cerca de cierto inglés de ojos brillantes que iluminaba su mundo aún en la desolación de esa ausencia constante en su vida.

_¿O fue quizás que esa noche de luna llena pudo notar la intensidad con la que Ben lo contemplaba?_

Reconocía esa mirada en tantas personas enamoradas que había visto en su vida,amigos que habían tenido la dicha de ser aceptados, su hermano que ahora ya tenía formada una familia,sus padres y hasta el mismo cuando se encontraba reflejado en sus ojos,aquellos ojos en los que se había perdido más de una vez y ahora era encontrado.

 

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

 

-Te amo-  _te amo_ las palabras retumbando en su alma  _te amo_  -no tienes que ... tan sólo quería ...- susurró tímidamente en un intento de restarle importancia a su declaración.

-Yo también te amo Joseph-interrumpió acunando su rostro entre sus manos - _te amo-_ maravillado por el brillo en sus ojos reflejados en los suyos _¿Era así como él lo veía?_

-uff,ya estaba preparando una broma por si no funcionaba-dijo entre carcajadas que vibraban en las manos Ben quien hasta ese momento no sabía que su corazón podía expandirse aún más por ese hombre.  _"¡Diablos!Realmente soy el Grinch"._

 

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_(And I wanna feel) I wanna feel what love is_

_(I know) I know you can show me_

 

El segundo día de entrevistas fue más llevadero ¿Acaso era porque habían definido quienes eran? No es como si lo hubieran dicho textualmente, pero un  _te amo_ afirma una relación de amantes y no de amistad o fraternidad, era más de lo que hubiera esperado.

Quizás por ello esa distancia característica en las entrevistas ya no le afectaba tanto,se sentía tranquilo, asentado.

_"Te amo"._

-Woah lo que sea que hayan hecho continuen asi- comento Lucy con una botella en la mano.

-¿Eh?- contestaron al unísono sin entender a lo que se refería su amiga.

-No se hagan,ayer estaban demasiado tensos sin hablar de que Rami se quejó después que casi lo botas del asiento solo para estar más cerca de Ben- dijo entre risas.

-No fue así simplemente él ocupaba mucho espacio y quería sentirme más cómodo-

-Si claro ...-

-Además ¿Por qué separarnos en las entrevistas?-

-¿Realmente no se dan cuenta?- preguntó analizando sus expresiones confundidas cuando movían negativamente sus rostros al unísono.-Porque son muy obvios,se la pasan mirándose mutuamente que pareciera que en cualquier momento se van a besar, es incómodo ser la tercera rueda pero con los reporteros es otro nivel según lo que Rami me contó-

-Oh- comentó Joe que al parecer se había encontrado sin excusas pero si con un sonrojo notorio al verse descubierto.

-Ups-sonrió de lado al saberse en la misma situación de que el mayor.

-Si,pero bueno al menos hoy se ven más relajados incluso escuche que los van a mandar a ustedes dos solos-

-¿Si?- sorprendido de que la rubia lo supiera antes que ellos mismos que aún esperaban el cronograma,sorpresa que no compartía Joe,quien sabía muy bien lo social que podía ser su amiga.

-Si, asi que den lo mejor de ustedes y no se distraigan tanto chicos, nos vemos- se despidió con la mano al ver como la llamaban del set.

 

_I wanna know what love is_

_(Love that you feel inside) I want you to show me_

_(And I'm feeling so much love) I wanna feel what love is_

_(I know you just can't hide) I know you can show me_

 

Era duro saber que no lo vería en meses,que no estaría así con su calidez envolviendolo todas las noches y su risa al despertar sin embargo,aún así,aún cuando el futuro de esa conexión que compartían parecía incierta sus sentimientos eran claros y firmes.

-Te extrañaré- susurró el británico entrelazando sus dedos en los suyos.

-Yo también,en especial a Frankie-

-Lo más seguro es que ya te haya olvidado-

-Mentiroso,ella me ama tanto como su padre-

-¿Así?-

-Si,el mismo me lo dijo-

-Que extraño no sabía que podías hablar con los perros-

-Solo con los que dicen amarme sin esconderse a la primera de cambio- bromeó haciéndole cosquillas.

-Joe basta- se quejó entre risas.

-No hasta que lo digas- continuó sin darle un respiro.

-¡Joseph!- gritó entre carcajadas irguiéndose para quedar frente a frente al otro quien no paraba de provocarle risas.

-¡Benjamin!-respondió sin dejarse intimidar por su mirada -Dilo- y aunque su voz era suave tenía un tono firme y demandante.

-Estás haciendo trampa-

-Alguien una vez me dijo que en la guerra y en el amor ...- y no pudo continuar porque labios ajenos se fundieron en los suyos -Todo vale-.

 

_I wanna know what love is_

_(Let's talk about love) I want you to show me_

_(I wanna feel it) I wanna feel what love is (I wanna feel it, too)_

_(And I know, and I know) I know you can show me_

 

-Te amo- susurró el inglés entre besos y risas que Joe anhelaba poder grabar por siempre en su corazón -Lo sé- contestó juguetonamente.

-¿Así? Un  _también_  es lo que se espera  _Joseph_ -

-¿Pardon me? Fui yo el que lo dijo primero,tengo derecho de antiguedad  _Benjamin_ -

-Y yo el de ser el primero en escucharlo,así que dilo- reclamo con ese puchero que sabía que era una de las debilidades del otro.

-Si crees que me vas a convencer de esa manera ... - contestó Joe con expresión calmada que se tornó en una picara sonrisa -tienes toda la razón-.

_Te amo,_

_Te amo,_

_Te amo,_

_Te amo,_ _  
_

_Te amo,_

_Te amo,_

_Te amo,_

_Te amo ..._

Incontables  _te amo_ nacieron esa noche que florecieron en alas largas e interminables.

Alas que los protegerían de la distancia inminente.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas : 
> 
> Hey! Por fin se dijeron que se amaban! Wii esta canción me inspiro bastante, si tienen canciones Hardzello,comentenlo ♥.
> 
> Espero que les este gustando el fic, le cuento que lo este acabando en dos capis ♥ y que tengo un par de proyectos hardzello en mente.


	9. Moon River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben era consciente de ello así como de la presión de su agente,del que ya se había ganado un sermón porque aunque fuera uno de sus mates tenía que cuidar su "imagen" ahora que estaba entrando en el mundo de Hollywood "¡Al demonio con Hollywood!" le gritó porque sinceramente había llegado a su límite y aunque terminó disculpándose,el daño ya estaba hecho, Andy no volvió a comentarle el tema de nuevo y él procuro no ser tan obvio en su interacciones en las redes.
> 
> *Este es el final del final,ok al menos en mi fic XP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo tiene muchas referencias a "Desayuno con diamantes" así que si no la han visto serán spoileados, advertidos estan, lean este capitulo con amor y si es posible reproduciendo los videos que les paso para que vivan toda la experiencia 5k , y como ya le habia comentado a muchas de ustedes en el chat de Whatsapp este es el último capitulo saboreen cada palabra ♥.
> 
> Cambio y fuera

Él no sabe cómo inició todo este  _fenómeno_ ,bueno sí lo sabía,fue Ben publicando una foto del reto de la manzana y Joe contestando con toda la secuencia del divertido momento,porque siendo como es obviamente no se iba dejar amedrentar por el menor aunque lo que definitivamente no se espero fue el comentario sugerente  _estoy ligeramente excitado_  como si de sexting se tratara ahí como si nada en Instagram,públicamente y asi fue precisamente como le llamo a lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos  _Porno público._

Y aunque sabía que el inglés lo dijo para calmar el torbellino que él mismo había comenzado, aún así esas dos palabras lo machacaban cuando menos lo esperaba.

Ben era consciente de ello así como de la presión de su agente,del que ya se había ganado un sermón porque aunque fuera uno de sus  _mates_  tenía que cuidar su "imagen" ahora que estaba entrando en el mundo de Hollywood  _"¡Al demonio con Hollywood!"_  le gritó porque sinceramente había llegado a su límite y aunque terminó disculpándose,el daño ya estaba hecho, Andy no volvió a comentarle el tema de nuevo y él procuro no ser tan  _obvio_  en su interacciones en las redes.

Al parecer terminó contagiando su rebeldía al neoyorquino quien puso mala cara al ser separados por Gwilym en la alfombra roja de los BAFTA,tan solo fueron unos segundos pero fueron los suficientes para que él más alto lo note y les de su espacio.

-Creo que me pase con Gwil- Comentó de repente mientras recibía su pedido de Mcdonalds.

-Darle tu  _mirada furiosa_ ,pobre,eres un terrible amigo  _Joseph_ \- Respondió Ben fingiendo seriedad.

-Lo sé,lo sé- rió pensando en qué le diría para aligerar la tensión entre ellos,después de todo, él solo intentaba protegerlos, _protegerlo_ pensó contemplando a su amante.

-Pagaría por saber qué piensas- y era verdad el inglés daría lo que fuera por saber la razón de la inminente melancolía de Joe.

-¿Eh?Nada- le restó importancia viendo al retrovisor que tan concentrado estaba el chofer en manejar y no en ellos.

-Joe ...- exigio su atención y antes de que pudiera decir más el mayor tomó su mano entre las suyas en una sonrisa suave.

_Te amo._

Si,esa era una de las tantas formas que había encontrado para expresarlo sin ser tan  _obvio_.

Lo cierto era que sus miradas ya eran demasiado reveladoras para cualquiera que los observe más de cinco segundos pero  _¿Qué más podrían hacer ellos?_  ¿Alejarse?  _¡NO!_  Antes preferirían  _"¡Al diablo con Hollywood!"_.

Al menos es asi como Ben lo veía.

_¿Porque no podían besarse o tomarse de la mano como sus amigos lo hacían?¿Por qué tenía que esconder la relación que tenía con el estadounidense? ¿Por qué la gente tenía que fijarse en su vida privada en vez de su destreza actoral?_

Y aún más importante  _¿Por qué Joe no estaba tan harto como él?_

 

\---------------------------------------------- _  
_

-¿Se van a casar? Porque si es asi me siento muy ofendido de no ser el padrino- se quejó Gwilym ni bien se acomodo en el auto.

-¿Qué?No estamos ...-frunció el ceño al no entender a qué se refería su amigo y aún más porque Joe estaba riendo a carcajadas y señalando como iban vestidos -... quizás un poco- contagiándose de las risas al darse cuenta de que sus trajes combinaban perfectamente para una boda.

-Lo ven, no hay que desaprovecharlo hay que ir a las Vegas,que más dan los Oscars ¡Mis dos mejores amigos se van a casar!Woah!!!-

-No sabía que éramos tus mejores amigos-Comentó Ben en medio de la algarabía.

-Si, pero no se lo digan a nadie , mis otros mejores amigos pueden enterarse-dijo abriendo los ojos como si de un secreto se tratara.

-Me lo llevaré a la tumba,palabra de Scout-prometió Joe solemnemente para luego continuar riendo junto a sus amigos, junto a Gwil y _Benny_.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

-No quiero que te vayas-dijo en un puchero sentándose en la enorme maleta del británico quien trataba de alistar todo lo que recordaba  _"debiste hacerlo hace mucho"_ le repetía una vocecita que intercambiaba al tono de su madre a la de Andy.

-Y yo tampoco quiero irme,pero el vuelo sale en unas horas ...-respondió con una sonrisa al verlo así, como un niño pequeño exigiendo atención,  _su atención_ -Así que podrías ...- pidió haciendo un ademán de que se retire su maleta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con voz inocente estirando sus brazos a Ben quien no podía evitar acercarse a él, a pesar de que su conciencia le decía que definitivamente no era una buena idea si quería llegar a tiempo al vuelo.

-Joe, por favor ...- "Por favor no sigas que no podré irme..." continuaba en su mente sin embargo tanto su cuerpo como su corazón no podían negarse a él y menos aún en la calidez envolvente de sus brazos.

-Todavía hay tiempo- susurró en pequeños besos.

_¿Era una promesa o un pedido?_

Quizás una mezcla entre ambos a la que el inglés no se pudo resistir.

-Joe -hizo un puchero mirando el reloj "tiempo,si claro".

-¿Si?-

-Te odio-

-Yo tambien te amo-Lo besó rápidamente antes de que saliera corriendo al aeropuerto -ten un buen viaje-

       

Está demás decir que prácticamente durmió en todo el vuelo y aún así se sintió a morir en el evento.

       

-¿Sigues vivo?-

-No-

-?-

-No me vengas con  _?_ -

-Y con qué quieres que te venga? ;3-

-Con una almohada para dormir zzzzz-

-Awww Benny, mi pobre Benny está cansado-

-Claro que lo estoy, POR TU CULPA-

-¿Mía?-

-Ya vas a ver el viernes-

-Umm ;) -

-No me refería ... ¡Ahhh!- Y de nada serviría seguir con el chat porque Joe podía ser un troll si quería, un sexy troll provocador,ciertamente algo que no podía lidiar con todos los modelos mirándolo como si estuviera loco simplemente por hacerle caras a su celular, _gente extraña_.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

-¿Y como esta mi pareja favorita?-

-Preguntándonos qué pensarán Rami y Lucy cuando se los diga- respondió gatunamente señalando al celular.

-Oh no, no, tiene que quedar entre nosotros- movió las manos alarmado.

-No lo sé Allen,no nos gusta ser tu pareja de segunda mesa-

-Tienes que elegir mate-siguió el menor con una mueca de insatisfacción.

-P-pero es injusto, mi corazón es grande, no tengo por qué elegir-

-Sólo te recuerdo que nosotros tenemos un nombre oficial-

-¿En serio?-

-¡Si!- gritaron Allen y Joe al unísono ante la mirada confundida del inglés -Ok ...-

Y el tema del nombre o la supremacía de una de las parejas en el corazón de Allen no volvió a ser mencionado sin embargo preguntas surgieron en Ben  _¿Pueden tener un nombre oficial aún cuando su relación no tenía un nombre definido?¿Qué tipo de pareja eran?_ Sumadas a la intermitente pregunta  _¿Qué eran?_

 

-Esto es tan  _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ \- sonrió al ver los collares de perlas que les pusieron al ingresar a la fiesta,dicho sea de paso  _¿Donde está el de Allen?_

- _Moon river-_ Comenzó Joe tocando una guitarra imaginaria.

 _-wider than a mile-_ le siguió divertido.

_-I'm crossing you in style-_

_-some day-_  intervino finalmente Leech quien por un segundo dudo en hacerlo porque ¡Rayos! parecía un momento de película sin embargo él no era como Gwil, no iba conformarse con ser el violinista o la tercera rueda con su esposa lejos,oh cómo la extrañaba, habían sido demasiadas horas separados.

 _-Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker-_  Jones podía sentir como con cada palabra las escenas de la película venían en flashback y un sentimiento agridulce se asentó en él.

_-Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way-_

_-Two drifters, off to see the world-_  Si, dos, bien el irlandés tenía que reconocer que Gwil era un santo por aguantar tanta tensión entre estos chicos o de plano era muy distraído.

 _-There's such a lot of world to see-_  Era claro que el londinense no era Holly, era más como ... Paul analizó el londinense.

_-We're after the same rainbow's end-_

_-waitin' 'round the bend-_ Si era así ¿Tendría que hacer una declaración dramática para que el otro lo reconociera?

_-My huckleberry friend, moon river-_

_-and me-_

-Damas y caballeros  _Male friends_ ha vuelto- aplaudió con un par de  _woah_  del pequeño público que se había formado de las otras mesas.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

-Recuerdo que lo veía en familia y siempre nos quejábamos con mi hermano de que Holly se quedará con Paul,no lo sé nos parecía muy cliché,pero ahora ...-Trajo de nuevo el tema a colación ahí acomodado en el cómodo sillón junto a él,quien parecía expectante de cada palabra que expresaban sus labios.

-¿Ahora?-

-Creo que lo entiendo mejor,aún así no me gusto que dejaran al gato en la lluvia por más desarrollo dramático que hayan querido crear- frunció los labios como niño pequeño y Joe pudo contener una pequeña risa por lo adorable que se veía.

-Es cierto el gato no tiene la culpa del paralelismo que Holly sentía con él-

-¡Oye! No estoy bromeando-

-Lo sé,me pondré serio ¿ok?-

-Creo que soy muy Paúl a veces-

-¿Y eso me convertiría en el gato sin nombre o en tu sugar daddy que te ayuda a florecer en tu carrera literaria?-sugirió juguetonamente.

-Pensaba más en Holly-

-¿Ah? No, espera  _¿En serio?_ -Se sorprendió por la comparativa  _¿Qué estaba Ben tratando de decirle?_  -¿Estás insinuando que voy por ahí adoptando gatos sin ponerles nombres y buscando hombres ricos para solucionar mi adicción a las joyas y a los lujos?-

-Algo así-

-Benjamin Jones ¿O debería decir Paul Jones?¿Piensas tomarme como tu musa y pedirme que vaya contigo a un bar nudista?-

-Oh sí, definitivamente-

-Cómo vamos,mejor pídeme que vayamos a la cama,no vuelvo a tomar tequila,lo juro- se quejó al sentir como el alcohol comenzaba a pasarle la factura.

-Si claro...-dijo sarcásticamente levantandose del sofa.

-Espera ¿Por qué dices que soy Holly?- Lo detuvo para encararlo seriamente como si estuviera a punto de desentrañar un misterio y necesitara solo una pista.

-No exactamente,es decir si tengo que elegir un personaje para ti pues serías Holly...-

-Eres muy malo mintiendo,hay algo que me estás escondiendo Benjamin,sabes que...-

-Claro que no-Intentó sonreír para aligerar el ambiente pero no funciono.

-Claro que sí ¿Qué está pasando?-

-Estoy molesto-Confesó con voz parca.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Recuerdas al gato sin nombre? Pues debió haber tenido uno- Su voz fue creciendo en intensidad con cada palabra -¿Por qué no le pusieron uno?- y ante la pregunta casi se quebró.

-Ben,oh Benny- Acaricio su rostro con voz suave comprendiendo que es lo que su amado trataba de decirle,de aclararle.

-Joe-susurro fundiéndose en el contacto de sus dedos.

-Una vez estuve comprometido, con todo y anillos,menos mal que tenían reembolso porque tuve cancelar todo cuando me encontré a mi  _mejor_ amigo y a mi hermosa prometida con las manos en la masa,nunca mejor dicho,estuve deprimido por meses,no quise tener nada serio con nadie hasta que una tímida sonrisa y unos ojos coquetos se cruzaron en mi camino.- Contó calmadamente acercando sus manos a los hombros del otro hasta tenerlo frente a frente,a sólo unos centímetros-Ben,sabemos que nos amamos,confiamos el uno en el otro,es más de lo que muchas parejas pueden decir-

Era verdad,el menor sabía que lo que tenían iba más allá de un enamoramiento pasajero y que incluso si su relación hubiera quedado como una simple amistad,aún así lo consideraría como una de las personas mas importantes en su vida, sin embargo ese limbo entre ellos,él deseaba más,necesitaba más.

-No puedo,sabés que también salí de una relación larga y aunque no haya funcionado,no significa que no imagine un futuro juntos en el que no tengamos que fingir que solo somos  _amigos_  ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo ahora?¿Por qué Joe?- Cuando finalmente las preguntas salieron de su boca se sintió tan aliviado y cansado a la vez ,como si al hacerlo hubiera sacado rocas de su interior.

-Hollywood no es como Londres,aquí te comerían vivo si supieran que estás con alguien y por más que se hagan los progresistas en realidad terminarían por acabar con tu carrera si se enteran que estás con otro hombre- contestó con un tono de voz condescendiente que crispó los nervios de Ben.

-¿Así que es eso? No vamos a hacer nada porque la prensa o los fans homofóbicos van a terminar con mi carrera,entonces es sobre mi ¿Qué más Joseph?¿Debería salir con muchas mujeres en público,digo para dejar en claro mi notoria  _heterosexualidad_ -

-No quise decir ...-

-Si lo quisiste decir- interrumpió levantándose del sofá para tomar su abrigo.

-Ben- lo llamó sintiendo que la situación se le iba de las manos  _¿Cómo es que habían llegado a esto?_

-Déjame en paz- Se soltó del agarre bruscamente-Quiero irme,iré a un hotel y mandaré a alguien para que recoja mis cosas-

-Ben,no es necesario,puedes dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes,no te molestaré,lo prometo- trato de razonar con él pero era en vano él lo sabía reconocía esa resolución en su mirada.

-Quiero irme,abre la puerta o juró que no escucharas de mi en mucho tiempo-

-Ben ...-

_¡Maldita sea!_

_¡Maldita sea!_

_¡Maldita sea!_

_¡Maldita sea!_

¿Cómo diablos la situación había escalado a tanto? Y ¿Qué mierda hacía ahí parado en la puerta viendo como se iba la persona que amaba en medio de la lluvia?

_¡Maldita sea!_

_¡Maldita sea!_

_¡Maldita sea!_

-¡Ben!- Corrió tras él,tratando de no pensar en una muy posible pulmonía o caída en la cabeza por tropezar en las calles mojadas,por suerte el inglés estaba en el paradero del metro.

-¿Qué haces?- quitando el cigarro de sus labios en una suerte de condicionamiento de Pavlov al ver al otro  _¡Maldita sea!_  Incluso molesto con él su inconsciente le recordaba que a Joe no le gustaba verlo fumar.

-¿Yo? Tu que haces,son las 3 am los buses tardan siglos en llegar-

-No vi ningún taxi- caló una vez más el cigarrillo para botarlo después, el otro ni se inmuto es más observándolo mejor se notaba que estaba más preocupado por el frío y la lluvia que lo mojaba cada vez más.

-Claro que no,es una zona residencial no van a pasar hasta las 5 am-

-Entonces esperaré un bus-

-Ben,fui un imbécil de primera,perdoname,hablemos en casa,por favor-

-No puedo-

-Ben- y su voz se torno suplicante.

-¡No! No lo entiendes,se que tienes razón hasta Andy me lo ha repetido y estoy seguro que ese es él porque Gwil nos seguía a todas partes en las fotos y nos separaban en las entrevistas ¡Maldita sea! Ni siquiera eran sutiles al hacerlo-

-Tengo miedo, esa es la verdad,tengo mucho miedo, mi padre me decía que no dé nada por sentado ¡Demonios! Él mismo me animo a que dijera que te amaba incluso antes de darme cuenta de lo que sentía,él lo vio antes que yo, lo cierto es que tampoco puedo vivir a medias y mucho menos amar de esa forma,así que ...-

-¿Benjamin Jones me harías el honor de ser mi novio?- tomo su mano mientras se arrodillaba,igual ¿Qué más daba? Igual ya estaba empapado.

-Solo si te paras antes de que te de una neumonía- Lo jalo esta vez aún más preocupado porque se resfriara  _"sus manos están heladas"._

-Lo tomaré como un si-

-Estás loco-

-No tanto como quien salió a las 3 am sin paraguas-

-¿Esto? Pero si no es nada,es mucho peor en Londres,además quien salió detrás mío sin paraguas aún sabiendo que llovía-

-Ok,ok tu ganas,estoy loco de remate pero tu no te queda atrás-

-¿Ah no?-

-N...- y la respuesta quedó en su boca ahora invadida por la otra de quien terminó riendo a carcajadas seguido por el otro -Estamos una maldita rom-com-

-No te lo dije estás loco también ¡Oh no! ¡Mi novio está loco!-

-También te amo  _darling_ -

Lo cierto es que el futuro era incierto sin embargo ahí caminando a casa bajo la lluvia  _morada_  ellos sabian que podían con lo que sea que se cruce en su camino.

 

_¿FIN?_


End file.
